Prove them wrong!
by Iloveallanime16
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten leave the village after the hurtful words of their teammates. They come back to prove how they have grown and to also fight and live up to their powers. Will they ever forgive the boys and can they live up to their heritage? And can they save the ninja world? Or will everything come falling down in darkness? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Prove them wrong!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**The ages are 12-13(Sasuke's not gonna leave the village) **

**The girls are all elemental sisters**

The girls were going to suprise their boys at training when they heard some words that stab them in the heart. Now they were at Sakura's house crying their eyes out or cussing into the air at a couple certain teamates. Let's see what happen...

_Flashback_

_Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were the best of friends and they knew that they were scretly sisters. They discovered that they were from a far away land that was called Elemental Kingdom and were sent here to protect them. Only the Hokage has known of this and keeps it a S-rank secret. Now, the girls were headed to see the guys when they heard Naruto speak up._

_"Hey guy's what do you think of the girls?" Neji and Sasuke 'Hn'ed and Shikamaru said 'Troublesome'. _

_"They shouldn't be Kunochi, their too weak" Neji spoke in a cold voice. The girls widened their eyes. _

_"Hyuuga's right, their too weak" Sasuke spoked. Sakura looked hurt and Tenten looked pissed. _

_"Yea, how's Hinata supposed to be Heiress when she has that annoying stutter," Naruto said. Hinata went wide-eyed when she heard this. 'Is that how you really feel Naruto-kun?'_

_"Troublesome, all Ino cares about is shopping, she has no skills for the ninja life," Ino looked shocked that Shikamaru would say that __**( Ino is NOT A FANGIRL, I WON'T ALLOW IT) **__The girls all hid their eyes and thought the same thing._

_**'I will never forgive him' **__The girls all ran to Sakura's house and decided to counsol with each other. _

_*End Flashback*_

Now the girls thought that if the boys were weak they were going to prove that they were NOT weak.

"Let's prove them were strong Kunochi!" Tenten said with fire in her eyes and determination. Hinata stood up and smiled.

"Yes! Those Jerks will think twice of calling us weak!" Hinata spoke with no stutter.

Ino smiled and punched her fist into the air.

"All right!" Sakura smiled. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Hey, let's leave tonight! We can leave a video for the Hokage and tell her what happened. That way we won't become missing-nins," Hinata, Ino, and Tenten thought about it and smiled. Sakura smiled and went to get her video camera.

****45 minutes later*****

4 cloacked figures all left the Hokage Tower and Rant to the gates. They stoped to look at the Village and whispered one single sentence

"We'll be back and prove you wrong,"


	2. The Video

**Buenos Diaz chicos and chicas! Lily here and sorry it's took so long for me to update but I've been pretty busy with school and church, so I hope you'll forgive me! I hope you like my Chapter and No flames please! And here's Hinata with the disclaimer! And I saw how Neji and Sasuke aren't friends and don't train with each other, but if you follow my story, you'll understand on why they trained together. ;) **

**Hinata: H-Hello a-and L-lily d-does n-not o-own N-naruto *But I will soon***

**Lily: You say something Hinata?**

**Hinata turns red: N-N-Nothing! **

**Lily: K, on with the story! **

Tsunade yawned as she walked to her office. She was grumbling about a Stupid Shizune and No sake. As she walked into her office, she spotted and video and a small not attached to it. She raised an eyebrow as she sat down and looked at the note. She was suddenly wide awake as she read it over.

"SHIZUNE!" Just then, a lady with short black hair carrying a pig ran into the office.

"Lady Tsunade, what is wrong?" She saw Tsunade looking pissed off and sad at the same time.

"Get me the Rookie 9 and their senseis and some Sake now!" Shizune still looked confused.

"Lady Tsunade, what-"

"NOW!" Shizune gulped.

"Yes, my lady!" She ran out of the office as Tsunade looked out in the window. _This is going to be bad_

*Team 7 Training ground*

Sasuke was sitting on the tree, looking tired, but keeping it cool. He was waiting for Naruto and Sakura to show up for training. Just then Naruto showed up.

"HEY TEME!" Sasuke looked towards Naruto with an annoyed look.

"Dobe, shut up," Naruto scowled at him and huffed.

"Whatever, hey, where's Sakura-Chan? I can understand Kakashi-sensei being late, but not Sakura-Chan,"

"Hn," Just then a poof of leaves appeared and a man with gray, spiky hair wearing a mask appeared and smiled at them.

"Yo, Hokage wants to see us, so no training, see you there!" Then he poofed away. Naruto and Sasuke both got a tick mark and ran off to the Hokage's tower. They burst in and saw Team 8, Team 10, and Team Gai there but each team was missing one Kunochi. Tsunade walked out looking grave and pissed off and sat down, drinking some sake. Naruto looked around and frowned.

"Hey, Baa-Chan! Where's Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan, ino and Tenten?" **Wow Naruto, why don't you remember what you said? Oh wait, you can't *Hint, Hint* ;)** Tsunade cleared her throat and said a single sentence that caused chaos.

"Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanka, and Tenten have all left the village," Silence was rewarded until…

"WHAT!" Naruto, Kiba, and Lee screamed. Neji and Sauske, trying to keep their cool, didn't yell but had shocked and wide eyes. Shikamaru and Choji looked shocked and sad that their Teammate would just leave without explanation. Just as they were about to scream to get them back, Tsunade held up a hand and spoke.

"They left a video explaining why they left. Tsuande walked up and put the video into the TV. There was fuzzy snow on the TV until a room popped up and they Sakura working on the Camera.

"SAKRUA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke punched him to shut him up.

"Hey Forehead, are you done yet?" The TV said. Everyone looked up to see Ino walking onto the screen with Hinata and Tenten behind her. Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Yep, and don't call me Forehead, Ino-pig!" Sakura said. Ino stuck out her tounge. Hinata sighed and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Don't fight now," Hinata said in a calm voice, trying not to get pissed off.** Wow Hinata, OOC much? **Tenten just ignored the 2 and sat down on the couch.

"Can we get this over with? We have to leave before sunrise," Sakura and Ino scowled in her direction but sighed and sat down with Tenten and Hinata. Sakura cleared her throat and decided to start first.

"Hey Tsunade-Sama, if you're watching this right now, it means we've left the village!" Tsunade chuckled at how up-beat her apprentice, but frowned when she said those words. Team 7 frowned on why she would leave. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten looked at her weirdly. Sakura frowned and looked towards them.

"What?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"You know that they probably won't be as upbeat as you are when they watch this, right?" Sakura pouted and folded her arms together. Sasuke tried not to blush when he saw her like that. Hinata turned towards the screen.

"Well, as Sakura would put it, yes, we did leave the village, and don't bother looking for us, I'm sure Tsunade will explain what was on the note we gave her," Everybody looked towards Tsunade who was biting her lip and frowning.

"Yea, and don't worry, we'll be back in 4 years, so you don't have to classify us as missing-nin," Everybody let out a sigh of relief that they were holding. Gai and Lee were crying anime tears of happiness. As if Tenten could feel them crying, she looked up at the screen.

"Now, if someone could just shut up my two teammates, I can tell you **why **we left the village!" Tsuande punched them both to shut them up and everybody**( except Neji)** was pretty shocked that Tenten saw that coming. Ino looked at her weirdly.

"How did you know they would be crying?" Tenten sighed.

"Call it a woman's intuition, anyway, on to the point, the reason we left was because some of the village's inhabitants think that we are not meant to be kunochi!" Tenten finished, looking pissed off and soon everyone gulped and backed away from the TV. Sakura decided to speak up.

"So, when we come back we'll be faster,"

"Stronger," Ino said with a fist punched in the hair

"Wiser," Tenten said while smirking

"And we'll be kick-ass gorgeous!" Hinata said while smiling. Everybody's jaw almost dropped when they heard Hinata cuss. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten turned to her in shock

"HOLY SHIT! HINATA JUST CUSSED! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Ino said while running around. Tenten got a tick in her head at the screaming. She grabbed a kunai and glared at Ino's frozen form.

"You have 3 seconds to live, 1.." But Tenten didn't give her a chance to run because she already started chasing her.

"What happened to 2 and 3!" Ino screamed in the other room. Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped. They sighed and turned to the camera.

"Well, by everyone, Kakashi-sensei, when I get back, I hope you won't be a perv anymore," Kakashi smiled a u-smile and probably wasn't going to keep this promise. Hinata laughed.

"Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I'm sorry I left, but I have to prove people and my father I can be strong, I'll miss you," Kurenai smiled at the thought of her student and Kiba and Shino smiled at her. Just then Tenten came back into view chasing Ino, but stopped for a few seconds.

"Gai-sensei and Lee, try to bring down the youth when I come back or I'll make sure to castrate you both," She then continued to chase Ino while everyone shivered at the thought of an angry weapon's mistress.

Ino came back panting, losing Tenten.

"Asuma-sensei and Choji-kun, sorry I had to leave, but don't worry I'll be back and now I have to run!" As Tenten came into view with murder in her eyes.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU JUST MADE ME BREAK MY NEW SWORD INTO THE WALL!" Ino screamed and ran. Sakura and Hinata sighed.

"Let's go break it up," Hinata said getting up. Sakura nodded and turned the camera off. The screen soon went back to fuzzy snow and 4 ninja's were wondering why the girls never said goodbye to them.

**OMG! That took forever to write! Stupid computer is always hiding my stories. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter and I'll probably have a time-skip, then we have more romance. *Giggle* Review please and then maybe Sasuke and Sakura will kiss in the next chapter! **

**Sasuke and Sakura (Blushing): WHAT!**

**Lily: You two are so in denial...**

**Sakura: That bastard called me weak! No way am I gonna kiss him!  
Lily: Would you rather kiss Akamaru?**

**Sakura:….Point taken**

**Lily: Okay then! Syanora! (I think that's how you spell it) **


	3. The Temple of Heaven

**Silly: Hi Everyone! Sorry that I've been gone for so long, but fan fiction has been blocking me from putting new chapters, plus I've been sick for a whole week, so it's taken me forever to start the new chapter! **

**Sauske: Maybe you're just too lazy.**

**Silly: Excuse me! I am not lazy you duck-butt! **

**Sasuke: HN**

**Silly: Go to your emo corner! Anyway, here's Kakashi with the disclaimer!**

**Kakashi: SillyChica14 does not own any part of Naruto.**

**Silly: A girl can dream *sigh* **

*Deep out in the forest*

"Hey, Forehead, How long till we reach the temple!" 3 girls soon had a vein pulsing in their heads after hearing that question 100 times. Hinata sighed while Tenten brought out a kunai with a scary look in her eyes.

"Ino, if you ask that one more time, this Kunai is going so far up your ass that it won't ever come out!" Ino gulped and decided not to push her threat. Sakura silently thanked Tenten as she led the group into the forest. Hinata looked around and frowned as she saw that the forest got thicker as the got deeper into the forest.

"Ano, Sakura, do you know where your going?" Sakura turned to Hinata with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Hina-Chan! It's all good," Hinata sweat dropped at her cheery smile. _Yeah right, you have absolutely no idea where we're going, do you?_ Just then, a small light escaped out in the forest and the girls stopped. They soon followed the light and escaped the forest. They all gasped at what they saw. A large temple stood in front of the girls with a garden full of exotic flowers and a large lake. They walked up to the gates but were stopped by the guards.

"Stop! State your business!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. _These must be new guards. It must be a long time since we've been here._ "My name is Sakura Haruno, Daughter of Mother Nature and guardian of Fire!" The girls followed Sakura's action.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, Sister of Sakura Haruno, Daughter of Mother Nature, and Guardian of Water!"

My name is Ino Yamanka, Sister of Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, Daughter of Mother Nature and Guardian of Air!"

My name is Tenten, sister of Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanka, Daughter of Mother Nature, and Guardian of Earth!" The girls all spoke together.

"We are the Guardians and we wish to enter the Temple of the Heavens," Without warning, the gate slowly swung open and the guards bowed as the girls walked through. Everyone in the temple looked to see the new travelers and gasped as some recognized them. Whispers escaped the halls.

"It's them!"

"The Guardians have returned!"

"I can't believe it!" The girls soon stopped at a large door and the whispers stopped. Sakura knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal a large garden and small pond. It was a beautiful landscape with roses and cherry blossoms floating around and it just screamed eternal peace. In the pond was a old person meditating while floating on the water. The person cracked one eye opens to see the 4 girls.

"So you have returned?" The 4 girls dropped into a bow.

"Yes, and we've come to return to the heavens to train with out mother," The old man nodded once.

"Very well, but state your reason," Sakura looked up and spoke the reason that caused the girls to have a burning desire to become stronger.  
'We wish to prove to our village that we are just as strong as any of them!" The other 3 girls nodded their heads. The old man closed his eyes and nodded.

"Very well, come to the pond," The 4 girls walked to the pond.

'Sit down in an order, Sakura," Sakura sat down in front of the old man.

"Hinata," Hinata sat down next to Sakura.

"Ino," Ino copied Hinata.

"And Tenten," Tenten sat down next to Sakura. The old man took a deep breath.

"Repeat my words calmly and steady," They nodded their heads.

"We the Guardians and Daughters of Mother Nature," They girls spoke together and as they spoke these words a calm wind picked up.

"We the guradians and Daughters of Mother Nature,"

"Call upon the gates of Heaven,"

"Call upon the gates of Heaven," The wind grew faster.

"To Train with the greatest and most powerful beings in the world,"

"To train with the greatest and most powerful beings in the world," The wind soon circled the girls.

"So we ask Kami to open these gates and let us prove that we are worthy to train over a great being,"

"So we ask Kami to open these gates and let us prove that we are worthy to train over a great being," The wind was screeching.

"The being Mother Nature!"

"The being Mother Nature!" Soon, beams of the girl's powers came down upon them. Sakura was encased in a stream of Fire, Hinata in Water, Ino in Air, and Tenten surrounded by earth. Then, just as they came, they disappeared. The old man picked up a cup of tea and drank a small sip.

"Good luck Ladies, we shall see if you have proved yourself soon," unnoticed by the old man, a shadow figure chuckled as he saw the girls leave.

"Yes ladies, come back soon, for the time will come when I will harness your powers and claim theses lands and heaven mine forever!" The shadow figure laughed and soon disappeared.

**Silly: Dang, that made my fingers burn! Sorry I didn't give you guys a time skip or a kiss, but I don't wanna waste my whole story! Next chapter will be awesome though! Here's a preview: **

"**It's time to go back now!" **

"**What do you mean that you don't want be on our team!" **

"**Hinata-Chan, what's going on?" **

"**Sakura, look out!" **

**Ha-ha, Good luck trying to figure that out! Till next time, this is SillyChicha14 saying bye, bye! **


	4. 4 years later

**Hello fellow readers! This may be the last chapter I post in a while because I have final exams coming up and I have to find a summer job this year. So, I'll try and get back to you guys, but it may be a while to post my next chapter.**

**Nartuo: So you're leaving us? *Has big watery eyes***

**SillyChica: I promise to come back, really! Please don't cry!**

**Naruto: Promise to come back?**

**SillyChica: I swear.**

**Naruto: Okay! I'm gonna go find some ramen! *He walks out the door***

**SillyChica: *Sweat drop* Um, anyway, here's Tenten with the disclaimer**

**Tenten: SillyChica14 does not own Naruto. **

**SillyChica: A girl can only hope *sigh* well, bye! **

_Last Chapter: _

_"The being Mother Nature!" Soon, beams of the girl's powers came down upon them. Sakura was encased in a stream of Fire, Hinata in Water, Ino in Air, and Tenten surrounded by earth. Then, just as they came, they disappeared. The old man picked up a cup of tea and drank a small sip._

_"Good luck Ladies, we shall see if you have proved yourself soon," unnoticed by the old man, a shadow figure chuckled as he saw the girls leave._

_"Yes ladies, come back soon, for the time will come when I will harness your powers and claim these lands and heaven mine forever!" The shadow figure laughed and soon disappeared._

Present:

A young girl was sitting in a tree playing a small flute. The flute played such soft and sad music that it would break your heart. The girl had short pink hair, a small tank top with floral designs, some shorts and two kunai pockets on either side. She was wearing knee-high combat boots and leather glaves on both hands. She looked taller and more-built with curves in the right places, not at all like the child she used to be. This woman was Sakura Haruno, guardian of Fire and kunochi of konoha. She stopped playing the flute and sighed.

"Today's the day," She looked out into the blue sky. So many things have happened while the girls have been away. It was heard that Naruto went to train with the Saninn (?) Jiraya and that Neji and Sasuke had become Jounin. The girls have also gained strength. Tenten has been able to create weapons out of nothing but the dirt beneath her and command any plant to help her in need, Ino has created a powerful wind that would wipe out a village in 2 seconds flat and gained a power to summon any cloud for transportation, Hinata has gained the ability to see the future and also gained healing powers greater than any medic-nin from her water, and Sakura has been able to use her fire to create a barrier that no jutsu can destroy and summon a powerful burst of fire from her hands. Now the 4 years were up and it was time for the girls to return to the village. A bell went off and Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and rushed off to the palace. When they we're first transported, they came across a gigantic palace that looked like a medieval castle, but on the inside was a garden far as the eye can see. They walked deep into the castle until they spotted a young woman meditating on a small pond. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and approached the woman.

"Um, hello, and who are you?" The young woman cracked open one eye and smiled at the girls.

"I am your mother, Mother nature," And so the girls had trained with the mother for the 4 years and had finally mastered their powers. Sakura heard a rustle on her side as she rushed through the forest and saw Tenten coming out of the woods, looking tired, but excited. Sakura shook her head,

"So you've finally beat that spirit?" Tenten smirked in her direction. She was wearing a Chinese shirt with no sleeves and a golden dragon across the back, some brown capris that cut off across her ankles, and ninja sandals. She had 2 large scrolls on her back with her hair in its signature bun form. She had scratches and bruises all over her legs and face. She had finally defeated a tiger spirit named Gemini who had first met Tenten and declared that she was probably too weak to beat him. Tenten and Gemini have had a strong rivalry since then and always fought each other every day.

"Today's the day we're leaving, so I finally kicked that old tiger's ass to show that I am no longer weak," Tenten said with triumph in her eyes. Sakura smiled in amusement and rushed ahead. "Hey, wait up! I'm still tired from the fight though!" Sakura threw her head back and laughed. She could see the castle coming into view. She heard Tenten mumble something about 'Stupid, pink-haired sisters'. Sakura rolled her eyes, she walked through the castle doors and smiled and took a big breath. Tenten came up behind her, breathing heavily.

"I *pant* hate *pant* you!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tenten, Ino and Hinata are probably already in the transporting room!" The transporting room is the same place that they came through when they first got here. It was a large white room with a small platform in the middle. Tenten and Sakura walked into the room and spotted their two sisters, chatting with each other while their mom started up the transporter. Hinata looked out of the corner of her eye and saw them.

"There you guys are!" Hinata had changed drastically over the 4 years. Her hair grew so long that it reached her waist and she gained an hour-glass figure any woman would die for. She was wearing s blue-tee with a sun on the front and black Capri's with ninja sandals. She also had her hair dyed with purple highlights and was wearing a care-free smile on her face. Ino looked over and saw them too. Ino had her blonde-length hair tied up in a ponytail with one bang covering her eye and she was wearing a small purple tank-top with a purple min-skirt and fish nets going down to her knew. She was also wearing combat boots and leather gloves. She smiled and waved them over. Ino's eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Mom said that she sent a note to tsunade about us returning and then we're gonna pop into the hokage's office without any warning. Tenten snickered,

"That's gonna freak them out for sure." Their mom looked up and smiled.

"Okay, girl's, the machines all ready, just step on the platform," The girls stepped onto the platform and soon a yellow light was surrounding them. Sakura punched her fist into the air  
"It's time to back now, sisters!" They smiled and laughed as the transporter glowed. Then they we're gone. Their mother smiled, and then frowns.

"Good luck my daughter's. I hope that you will not let your senses be clouded by the dark forces I feel. You must be able to let love into your hearts." She sighed. "Haru!" A small dragon floated into the room.

"Yes, master?"

"Watch over my girl's and make sure that their powers do not fall into **his** hands," The small dragon nodded.

"Yes, master,"

*An hour before this*

A gentle breeze went through the land of fire and the village Konoha. Civilians were chatting, children were playing, and the ninja's watched over the land. Let's take a look inside the Hokage's office to see how she is doing.

CRASH, BOOM! Or maybe we can follow that sound.

If anyone looked into the Hokage's office right now, they thought that foul play would be noticed. But this was Tsunade's way of saying,

"SHIZUNE! BRING ME SOME SAKE!" The Hokage's assistant ran into the room, jaw-dropping at the scene. The desk was thrown across the room and paper was all over the floor. But what was most shocking was the hokage was smiling this whole time.

"Milady, what is going on?" Tsunade made her way to the door.

"Get me my sake and the Rookie 9 and Team Gai" Shizune was still shocked but did what she told her to do. Tsunade looked out the window into the sky._ Can't wait till you get back girls, but you have a lot of explaining to do to your teammates_ The day they left, Tsunade explained who they we're and where they were going.

_Flashback _

"_BAA-CHAN! PLEASE LET US GO AFTER THEM!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade had a vein popping in her head at the word 'Baa-Chan' but raised a hand in silence. Naruto looked like he wanted to speak more but Kakashi put a hand on his head. _

"_Now Naruto, let Hokage-sama explain what she has to say. I'm sure that she'll tell us why the girls left," Naruto frowned but complied. Tsunade took a deep breath._

"_Thank you Kakashi, now the girls stated in the letter that they left because certain teammates think they are weak," Even though Tsunade had not said any names, everybody could tell who those certain teammates were. "That being said, it's time to tell you the girl's true identities. The girls are not really from Konoha, but are actually from a small temple hidden in a deep forest, protected by the god mother nature. The girls we're born into the elements and dubbed the daughters of Mother nature and have lived here since the 1__st__ Hokage, changing their appearances every year, staying with families that have gave up their lives to protect these girl's," As Tsunade finished, Everybody was speechless. What were you supposed to say when you found out that your teammates was a daughter of the being of nature. Well, you can do what Naruto did. He fainted._

_End of flashback_

Tsuande chuckled at the memory of Naruto fainting for the first time. She sighed and looked at the not again.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_My daughters are returning to your village. I hope you will be able to keep them safe. Dangerous forces are coming that not even some of your ninja's may be able to defeat. I ask you to keep my daughter's safe as they are my life. Thank you,_

_Mother Nature_

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Ha, you thought I would show more! People, I want to crave my story and if that means not giving you what you want. I just love doing this. Anyway, hope you like this and No flames please! If it's not nice, don't write! (Hey, that rhymed!) **


	5. The dreaded author's note :

**Hey, everyone! Im so sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but my computer at home has no Microsoft word, so school's the only place to go to make my stories. Right now im starting to get back into my school life so im gonna start posting abt next week so I dnt won't my fans to worry because im nt abandoning my stories, so just be patient! This is inunarubleachfan14 saying bye and dnt forget me! I promise I'll post next week! **


	6. Showing off

**Hello! I'm so glad that I've come back. I know you have all missed me and my stories so I welcome the new chapter of my popular story PROVE THEM WRONG! **

**Tenten: Yes! And this is the chapter where we come back and show those boys whose boss!**

**Inunaru: You are right Tenten-chan! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The girls have returned! Now here's Ino with the disclaimer!**

**Ino: Inunarubleachfan14 does not own Naruto or any product that will be used in this story. **

**Inunaru: A girl can dream, can't she?**

_**Flashback: **_

"_**Okay, girl's, the machines all ready, just step on the platform," The girls stepped onto the platform and soon a yellow light was surrounding them. Sakura punched her fist into the air  
"It's time to back now, sisters!" They smiled and laughed as the transporter glowed. Then they we're gone. Their mother smiled, and then frowns.**_

"_**Good luck my daughter's. I hope that you will not let your senses be clouded by the dark forces I feel. You must be able to let love into your hearts." She sighed. "Haru!" A small dragon floated into the room.**_

"_**Yes, master?" **_

"_**Watch over my girl's and make sure that their powers do not fall into his hands," The small dragon nodded.**_

"_**Yes, master," **_

_**~Tsuande chuckled at the memory of Naruto fainting for the first time. She sighed and looked at the not again.**_

_**Dear Hokage-sama,**_

_**My daughters are returning to your village. I hope you will be able to keep them safe. Dangerous forces are coming that not even some of your ninja's may be able to defeat. I ask you to keep my daughter's safe as they are my life. Thank you,**_

_**Mother Nature~**_

Present:

Naruto was walking through the gates of Konoha, smiling his big grin. Next to him stood a man with long white hair, a giant scroll on his back, and writing into a notepad. This man was Jiryia, the legendary toad sannin and writer of Icha-Icha Paradise. Naruto looked over at him with a disgust look.

"Ero-sennin, quit writing that junk! We're back home now!"

"Shut up gaki! This isn't junk, it's the gold! Gold I say!" And he went back to writing in his notepad, giggling and blushing. Naruto rolled his eyes. He jumped onto the the nearest light post and screamed

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK EVERYONE!" He smiled but it wouldn't be a full smile until he saw the dark-haired beauty that he missed and his pink-haired sister/teammate. He spotted a familiar duck-butt hairstyle walking towards the hokage's office and smirked. "TEME!" Sasuke Uchiha looked up with a blank stare as an orange-clad ninja started running up to him. He sighed and stepped to the right and the ninja went flying into the wall without anything to crash into.

"Hn, Nice to see you again, Dobe," Naruto grinned as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You, too, you coldless bastard," Sasuke smirked.

"At least I'm a jounin, you little gennin," Naruto gaped at him and turned a dark shade of red.

"BASTARD, IM STILL STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"Hn, whatever, anyway the hokage want's to see all the rookie nine, so it looks like you made it just in time, dope," Sasuke started to walk again towards the hokage's office. Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke, are you still worried about her?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Since Naruto couldn't see his face, he didn't see the frown etched onto Sasuke's face.

"Hn," He walked away. "let's go" He started to walk away again.

"Oi Bastard, wait up!" And they walked to the hokage's office, arguing and in Sasuke's case, "hn"ing.

Hokage's Office:

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the office, Naruto in his case running, and stepped inside. Naruto smiled.

"THE GANG'S ALL HERE!" Sasuke snorted.

"Not everyone, you dope," Naruto frowned and sat down, becoming all gloomy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and spotted the same silver hair in the room. Kakashi Hatake walked up to the two ninja and gave them a u-eyed smile.

"Nice to see you two arguing again," Naruto smiled.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! LONG TIME NO SEE! Now, can you tell me what everyone is doing here?" Naruto looked around and saw how everyone looked different. (Just imagine what everyone looks like from shippuden, except Sasuke is wearing dark blue pants, a black t-shirt with the uchiha symbol, and a jounin vest.) All Naruto saw was missing were the 4 girls of Kenosha. And their hokage. Speaking of which…

"Where the hell is Baa-Chan?" 3, 2, 1….POW! Naruto was sent flying across the room and into the wall. Everyone winced inwardly at the hokage's super punch. Tsunade stood in front of the doorway with her fist out and her vein popping.

"Tsunade-sama! Please!"

"Shut up Shizune! And don't call me that you Baka!" Naruto groaned.

"Well, you are old! Anyway, why am I here? I could be at the ramen shop eating great ramen!" Everyone rolled their eyes. Typical Naruto and his ramen.

"Troublesome, yea, why are we here?" Shikamaru sighed. He wanted to go back to sleep. Tsunade sat down and smirked.

"Fine, if you guys don't want to see the girls, then you can go," Naruto's eyes widened. Shikamaru paused in mid-yawn. Choji started choking on his chips and Asuma had to punch his back to help him. Kiba smiled showing his canine teeth and Shino raised his eyebrows.

"Woof!" Akamaru happily wagged his tail at the option of seeing Hinata again.

"YOSH! NEJI, GA-SENSEI! OUR WONDERFUL TENTEN-CHAN WILL RETURN SOON!" Lee was smiling and sprouting tears of joy. Gai-sensei too. Neji just stood there wearing a mask of indifference. So did Sasuke. Such Ice-cubes. They all knew they couldn't wait to see their girls.

"BAA-CHAN! YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING! ARE THEY REALLY COMING!"

"SHUT UP BRAT! And yes, they will be here soon," Just then a gust of wind blew the window open. Everyone grabbed a kunai and tried to protect themselves from the gust. Then the air traveled to the center of the room. Everyone looked in awe as the air soon started to take the shape of a human form. Each boy was wondering which girl it was. Soon, the air slowly started to disappear, revealing two long legs and wearing a purple miniskirt. Then the torso appeared which was wearing a purple tank top with fish nets underneath it. The hands had small gloves on. Soon the head appeared and everyone saw the same blond-haired teenager with her eyes closed and her ponytail down to her back and a bang covering one of her eyes. Her eye's suddenly snapped open. She looked around and grinned.

"Ha! I totally beat Forehead here! In your face, Sakura!" Ino jumped up and down, doing a happy dance. Team 10 was shocked at seeing Ino again.

"_I hope see won't leave again. I don't ever want to see her go," _Shikamaru thought. Choji and Asuma looked at him and saw how he looked at her. They knew he never stopped caring for her. Suddenly, a ball of Fire appeared next to Ino. Everyone jumped back except Ino who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. The flames slowly started to recede, showing two arms with small gloves on the hands. The torso appeared showing a dark red tank top with the Haruno symbol on the back. The legs appeared, showing a dark gray skort with a scroll pouch attached to the back and two kunai pouches at the end and wearing combat boots up to the knees. The fire finally left the head, revealing the familiar pink hair of the one Sakura Haruno. Sakura turned and glared at Ino.

"I demand a rematch, Ino-pig! You cheated!" Naruto gaped at Sakura, wondering why she didn't run up to them. (AN: …Oh Naruto) Sasuke looked her up and down, noticing the differences in her from when she was a child.

_She looks way different, not bad, but good. Really good. Hope she's not as annoying as she was years ago. _Sasuke didn't have to worry about that. Let's return to the girl's argument.

"I won Forehead! Deal with it!"

"No! You cheated!"

"You want to go!"

"Bring it Pig!" Sakura suddenly had flames erupted from her hands and looked at Ino with anger and a mischievous look. Ino made mini tornados. Everyone stepped forward to stop them from killing each other when a water figure appeared. Sakura and Ino looked at the figure as it danced around the room. Naruto couldn't help but be enchanted by it. It bended and jumped around the room, spinning in a ballet dance. It appeared in between the girls and stopped. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes. And she called them show-offs. The water soon started to disappear revealing dark purple Capri pants and ninja sandals, the torso showed revealing a dark blue tank-top and two arms covered in fish nets from the hands to the elbows. The water disappeared from the face revealing hinata's face with her eye's closed peacefully. She opened up one eye.

"Why do you two have your powers activated? Do you want Tenten to get angry at you? You know what she said," Sakura "Pfft"ed.

"She said that we shouldn't use our powers against each other, but she can't boss us around, you know that," Hinata sighed. Ino and Sakura deactivated their powers and turned away from each other. They knew that when Hinata sighed, it meant "Deactivate them now or I'll hurt you," Sweet she may be, she will kick your ass if you get her mad. Hinata looked around and saw her team smiling from the corner. She smiled and waved happily. Naruto was, the second time, speechless. He looked at Hinata and felt a blush when he saw her developed figure.

"_No! I'm not like Ero-sennin! I'm not a pervert!" _As Naruto was thinking his thoughts, Neji was glad he was able to see his baby cousin again. Even though he wished he could see his other teammate first. Just then leaves and vines appeared from the ground and started to build a figure. It slowly built the figure from the bottom to the up and stopped. The leaves soon dissolved, showing a woman wearing brown khaki pants, a china shirt with a golden dragon on her back. She also had two large scrolls on her back. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing her two signature buns. She opened her eyes lazily and looked at the three girls.

"Did you two fight?" Ino and Sakura blushed angrily and Hinata snickered.

"Why do you always think it's us?" Ino said, while glaring at the floor.

"Because you both always fight when one of you loses in a race," Hinata fell down laughing and Sakura snickered too, even though TenTen was insulting her. Tsunade cleared her throat. The girls looked towards Tsunade and realized who was in the room.

"Well, this is awkward," Sakura muttered, rubbing her neck. Tsunade grinned.

"So, girl's, how was your training?" The girls looked at each other.

'Exhausting,"

"Well, now that you back, I suppose you wish to be inserted back into your old teams?" Everyone thought that the girls would love to be back with them, so they we're pretty surprised when the heard this:

"No," each girl said respectfully. Everyone had a look of shocked on their face (an: When I say everyone, just picture who you think would do that, because it's way too troublesome to write what other people are doing) Naruto was the one who said what they were all thinking:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO BE ON OUR TEAM, SAKURA-CHAN!"

**Finally! I finished! It took forever to make this chapter and of course I don't have word, notepad, or anything on my computer at home so I have to write this at school. So the next chapter might take some time but until then keep reading and No Flames! Bye!**


	7. To fight is the answer for all ninjas

**Dear fellow readers, my internet has been going crazy so it's been hard to post new chapters for my stories. I know you all have been waiting patiently for new chapters and I don't want to disappoint you. So I'm going to present you guys chapter 5 of Prove them wrong. **

**Naruto: Yea, last chapter the girls said that they didn't want to be on our teams anymore! Why!**

**Me: Well, maybe it had to do with everyone thinking they're so weak! Plus I believe in independent women! Men expect us to be weak, but reality check! If any of my readers are male, no offense. I just hate arrogant men. That's why Kurenai, Tsunade, and Anko are my favorite women ninjas.**

**Sakura: plus I want to stay with my sisters.**

**Me: That too. So here's chapter 5 and Kakashi with the disclaimer.**

**Kakashi (reading his book): Inunarubleachfan14 does not own Naruto and will never will**

**Me: Oh, sure, hurt my pride even more why won't you? *Goes in emo corner, sulking* **

**Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi: *Sweatdrop***

_Last chapter:_

_So, girl's, how was your training?" The girls looked at each other._

_'Exhausting,"_

_"Well, now that you back, I suppose you wish to be inserted back into your old teams?" Everyone thought that the girls would love to be back with them, so they we're pretty surprised when they heard this:_

_"No," each girl said respectfully. Everyone had a look of shocked on their face (__**an: When I say everyone, just picture who you think would do that, because it's way too troublesome to write what other people are doing**__) Naruto was the one who said what they were all thinking:_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO BE ON OUR TEAM, SAKURA-CHAN?"_

Present:

"Uzumaki, you heard what I said, now shut it before I shut it for you," Sakura stated coldly as she glared at Naruto. He gaped at her tone and so did everyone else. Tsunade shook her head and looked at her desk, frowning.

_How am I supposed to keep these girls protected if they insist on being separated from their friends? Looks like they will have to prove to me that they are capable of being by themselves. _Tsunade smirked. _And I know just the way._

"Very well. If that's what you want," The girls smiled at the hokage while everyone was about to argue with Tsunade. "But, you girls must prove it," The girls frowned. There were some people that they didn't want to hurt, but if they had to fight them to prove to everyone that they weren't weak anymore. Tenten walked up to the desk.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal. If our old teams can beat each of us on a three-one spar, then we return to our designated teams. But if we win, then we get to form our own team and that's the last word me or my sisters will hear of it," Tsunade nodded at Tenten's declare and raised her hand on it.

"I swear on the Leaf village that I will keep my promise," The girls smiled at Tsunade and Tenten stood back with the girls. "Now, everyone head to training ground 35 for this. Go!" The girls grinned.

"Last one there has to make dinner!" Sakura exclaimed as a ring of fire appeared at her feet. She lifted her arms into the air and the fire expanded upward as her entire body was engulfed in flames. Then the fire was gone and so was Sakura. All that was left was a burn mark on the floor.

"Ah! No fair Forehead!" Ino closed her eyes and soon air swirled around her body as her body disappeared into a small tornado. Then she was gone. The two girl's teams stood shocked at the girl's power. Hinata scowled.

"There's no way in hell I'm cooking again," Everyone gaped at Hinata, sweet Hinata cursing. She snapped both her fingers and soon disappeared, leaving behind a small puddle. Tenten sighed.

"Terribly sorry about that. Oh, Hokage-sama, my mother asked me to give this scroll to you," Tenten pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Tsunade. She nodded her head in thanks to Tenten. Tenten nodded back. She looked towards the teams, still standing shell-shocked. Tenten cleared her throat. Everyone looked towards her.

"Might I suggest getting there now before the others become impatient?" Tenten smirked as she saw everyone slowly come back tom life. "They don't like to be kept waiting, especially Ino and Sakura," Tenten waved as she soon started to turn into leaves and then disappeared.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto ran out towards the training grounds, with everyone following after him. Tsunade smiled as she stood up to watch these battles. _There's no way in hell I'm missing this. _

"Shizune! Bring some sake! This is going to be awhile," Shizune sighed but grabbed the sake and followed her mentor out of the room.

***Training ground 35***

Sakura jumped up and down as she got to the training ground first. She smiled and layed down onto the grass under a large tree. She started up at the sky. As she felt the peace around her, she knew she felt in her stomach that something terrible was going to happen. It was her sense as a ninja. She felt the wind changing and sat up as Ino appeared. She opened her eyes and sighed as she only Sakura here.

"Thank god, I thought I had to cook," Sakura laughed as Ino sat down next to her.

"No, but better hope Hinata isn't last or we're going to hear her complain more about she's the only one who cook's," Ino laughed.

"Yea," Both girls continued to talk as they waited for the others. Soon, a figure started to rise from the river not from far the grounds. They looked to see Hinata walking from the river, smiling as she realized that she was not last.

"Looks like Tenten is cooking tonight. Finally, it's not me," Sakura laughed.

"You might want to cook. Don't you remember the last time we tried Tenten's cooking?" Ino and Hinata shuddered. Sakura laughed and slapped her knee.

"See! You do! It was disgusting! She can't cook at all!" Sakura didn't notice Hinata and Ino making cutting signals, telling Sakura to shut up. Tentenstood behind her with small tick marks forming around her head. The teams showed up just as Tenten showed up. Hinata cleared her throat

"Um, Sakura, I would advise you to..."

***WHAM!* **

Hinata winced as Sakura was flown back through the trees and Ino looked towards the wreckage. Tenten glared at Sakura, who was lying down in the wreckage, rubbing her head in pain. Tenten's team see shocked at her new strength.

"Do I see you cooking? How about no! Now just shut up!" Sakura sat up and glared at her. Steam was rising out of her body. Hinata and Ino took a step back away from Tenten. Sakura was pissed.

"You hit me! You're so dead!" Sakura stood up and glared at her, the steam growing more rapidly. Tenten smirked and slipped into a battle stance, motioning Sakura to come forward. She growled and also slipped into a battle stance.

"Ahem," Everyone looked from the oncoming battle to see Tsunade standing in front of the girls with a scowl on her face. Shizune stood panting next to the group.

"If you two try to fight, I will report this to your mother, I don't know how but I will. Using your elements against each other can cause chaos in our world and pit both elements against each other. Now, out of you stances. Now!" Both girls pulled out of their battle stances and bowed their heads in shame.

"We're sorry Tsunade," Tsunade nodded.

"Good, now let's see who's going first," The girls nodded and stepped into a circle. Kurenai looked towards Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure about this? Are you really going to let the girls form their own team? I know that they are very powerful, but how will you know they will stay in Konoha," Tsunade smiled and looked towards the 4 sisters who were quietly arguing and nodding.

"Because even though those girls have been through pain, they will always remain loyal to their friends," Kurenai smiled and all they boys thought what kind of pain the girls have gone through. Suddenly a yell could be heard and the guys turned to see Tenten, Ino, and Sakura smirking while Hinata stood in front of Tsunade, scowling.

"Looks like I'm up Hokage-sama. Though it was totally rigged!" Hinata yelled, scowling at the three girls behind. Ino shrugged.

"Whatever Hina, you lost, now you go first, we'll be waiting over under the tree," The girls turned and walked towards the tree and sat down. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Hinata grabbed a ribbon out her kunai pouch and pulled her hair up into a long ponytail and leaped to the middle of the training ground. She looked towards Team 8.

"Let's go guys! This should be fun!" Hinata smiled at them and they smiled back, realizing that maybe the sweet Hinata was still within her.

"Let's go guys," Kiba smirked, his fangs showing as he and Akamaru ran towards Hinata. Kurenai shook her head and Shino remained silent.

"Always the one to rush, let's go Shino!" Team 8 leaped towards Hinata, ready to spar with an old friend and lovable teammate.

**Don't be mad! You probably are mad that I stopped there, but give a girl some credit! I want to keep you guys aching for more, remember? So I'll try and post more when I want, but remember I have other stories that other people want to read. And to answer some questions, you may wonder why the girls (Especially Tenten and Sakura) are acting like their arguing a lot. Hello! Siblings, remember? Some have a love, hate relationship. You just saw Hate in some parts. But they do really love each other. So keep following and tell me what you think! Ja ne! **


	8. Even water can kick ass

**Hello! It's me! Lol, I totally got that from a ringtone my friend used on me. Anyway, this is chapter 6 of my awesome story, Prove You Wrong! This chapter will have action, amazements, and a kick-ass kunochi who is ready to show the world what she's got!**

**Tenten: Is it me?**

**Iloveallanime15: No! Your later, this chapter belongs to our sweet Hinata-chan! **

**Sakura, Ino, and Tenten: Go Hina-chan! **

**Iloveallanime15: Yes, Yes, now, let us begin! *Rings a alarm bell like from a wrestling ring***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but one day I hope to. *But I can't***

Last Chapter:

"_Looks like I'm up Hokage-sama. Though it was totally rigged!" Hinata yelled, scowling at the three girls behind. Ino shrugged._

"_Whatever Hina, you lost, now you go first, we'll be waiting over under the tree," The girls turned and walked towards the tree and sat down. Hinata rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever," Hinata grabbed a ribbon out her kunai pouch and pulled her hair up into a long ponytail and leaped to the middle of the training ground. She looked towards Team 8. _

"_Let's go guys! This should be fun!" Hinata smiled at them and they smiled back, realizing that maybe the sweet Hinata was still within her. _

"_Let's go guys," Kiba smirked, his fangs showing as he and Akamaru ran towards Hinata. Kurenai shook her head and Shino remained silent._

"_Always the one to rush, let's go Shino!" Team 8 leaped towards Hinata, ready to spar with an old friend and lovable teammate_

Present:

Hinata saw her team heading straight for her and smirked. So original. They all disappeared and Hinata still was standing in the middle of the field. Then she lifted her arm up and blocked Kiba's kick. She felt a shift next to her and jumped into the air as Shino came behind her and tried to knee her in the back. She flipped two times and landed next to the river. She looked around to see where Kurenai was until she heard a bark and saw Akamaru and Kiba headed towards her. Kiba grinned his toothy grin at her.

"Sorry about this Hinata, Fang over fang!" Hinata leapt out of the way, but she somehow landed into a trap and wires appeared out of the trees and grabbed her hands. Hinata frowned but did not panic.

"~this won't work~," Hinata sang as her body turned to water and she slipped out of the wires. Kiba cursed. Hinata formed her body far away. She smirked.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted. She spoke too soon as bugs began to appear on her body and she looked to see Shino and Kurenai standing two feet away.

"My bugs will slowly take away your chakra but will not kill you," Kurenai raised her hands.

"So Hinata, ready to give?" Hinata laughed.

"As if, Ninja rule #1! Never underestimate your opponent!" Hinata formed a water bubble around her, efficiently casting out Shino's bug but not killing them. She disappeared to the river and pushed her hands onto the surface as she knelt in a kneeling position.

"Keeper of Nature, grant me the power of your water and let it aid me in this fight to prove my honor," She muttered as the water began to rise into tentacles around. Team 8 looked in shock at her power. Hinata smirked at their awed looks.

"Ninja rule # 2! Don't be distracted by your opponent!" They looked to see Hinata's tentacles coming towards them. They dodge until they reached a blockade of ice and leapt into the air. Kurenai looked towards Shino and Kiba.

"Trees, now!" They leapt into the trees and rested far away from Hinata to think up a battle plan. Akamaru was also behind the trees waiting for the team. Kiba landed next to him and panted.

"H-How the hells are we supposed to trap her? She's escaping as it was a child's game!" Shino nodded in agreement.

"Yes and my bugs will not be able to attach to her because of her water body," Kurenai sighed and rubbed her temples. Hinata was made of water, so what was her weakness? Kurenai gasped as she thought out loud.

"Lighting!"

Hinata waited patiently in the middle of the field. Everyone else was watching with interest and the girls were just sitting under the tree looking bored. They already knew Hinata was strong and she was only holding back. Everybody else didn't though. Naruto was looking at her with no expression and his hand underneath his chin.

_Hinata-Chan seems really strong. But something's different about her. She seems cold. Not like her nice self when she was younger._ Suddenly Kiba and Shino appeared from the forest and Kiba was on top of Akamaru.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba and Akamaru came heralding towards Hinata who smirked and leapt out of the way. Bugs appeared around her and she shook her head.

"These old tricks won't work, guys!" Hinata expanded a water bubble around her to keep the bugs away from her. She landed down at a patch of dirt in the field and held her arms out to them.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Kurenai leapt out of the trees and Hinata raised her eyebrows when she saw 3 tagged kunai's form around her.

"Explosion tags? Really?" The explosion tags weren't going to hurt Hinata since her body was partially made of water and it could go right through her. Kurenai smirked at her. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite," Hinata frowned but then gasped as lightning surrounded her. She screamed as the lightning electrified her body. Everyone leapt up in alarm but Tsunade stopped them from interfering. All the girls thought was,

_Aw crap, she's pissed now_

The lightning disappeared and Hinata stood there smoking and her head down, her eyes covered. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino stood up and Kurenai backed away slowly. Hinata raised her head up and glared.

'It's on now," Hinata's body suddenly turned into the water body they saw in the Hokage's office. The only thing that was the same was her eyes, which remained a lavender-like color. Kiba paled.

"Shit," The water figure turned to him.

"Shit is right," It spoke in an alien voice but you could hear Hinata's voice also mixed between. She lifted her arm and then a gust of water smacked Kiba right in the back and curled around him. He struggled to be released but it was like iron. Akamaru barked at his master in danger and tried to bite the water. He yelped as he was also wrapped in the water tentacle. Both parties were soon cast aside into the trees where they knocked down several. Tenten glared at her.

"Hey! Guardian of Earth, remember? Be more careful, damnit!"

Hinata ignored her as she focused on the two remaining members. She inwardly squealed at her information! Being in her goddess form let her able to detect all life forms of water and the other creatures of life. She saw that Kurenai was 3 weeks pregnant and decided not to harm her or the baby. It looks like Kurenai didn't know yet because she would have asked not to fight. She turned away from Kurenai and focused on Shino, who was ready to let loose his bugs.

"Don't even try," Hinata raised her hands and formed a triangle to Shino. "Water Trap!' A bubble of water formed around Shino and locked him inside. It was exactly like a Water trap jutsu except Hinata made it being able to breathe in the bubble if she wanted to or not. Shino turned his head side to side in order to find a weak spot in the water trap. Hinata smirked.

"Don't bother. My Water trap has no weak points as long as the one who activated it is able to control it with enough strength. There should be enough air for you in there until the end or until I release it, either way. Bye." Hinata turned away from him and focused on Kurenai. Kurenai slipped into a battle stance and Hinata disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"Sensei, I would advise you not to fight anymore unless you want to harm the baby," She whispered into her ear. Kurenai frowned at what Hinata said but Hinata placed her hand onto her stomach and Kurenai felt the child growing inside her. She gasped. Hinata released Kurenai and she raised her hands in defeat.

"I give," Hinata smiled then she reverted back to her human form and fell down to the ground and exhaled. Being her goddess form takes a lot of energy. Tsunade stepped up.

'Winner of this fight, Hinata Hyuga!" The girls cheered as Hinata pulled her hair out of the ponytail and rubbed the back of her and grinned. She raised her hands into a peace sigh into the air.

"VICTORY!" She laughed as she raced towards the girls, who congratulated her on her win.

"Umm, Hinata-Chan, shouldn't you..?" Ino pointed to Shino, who was still trapped and Kiba who was unconscious. Hinata smacked her forehead.

"Oh, crap! I forgot!" She released Shino with a wave of her hand. He leapt down to the ground, but was not dripping wet. A wave of water crashed around him though. He nodded in thanks to Hinata, who smiled in return. She ran towards Kiba, who Akamaru was trying to wake up. He whined at her and Hinata cast a sad smile towards him.

"Sorry Akamaru, I may have gone overboard," Akamaru barked as saying 'You think?' Hinata shook her head and placed her hands over Kiba's. Her water wasn't as powerful as a medic-nin but she was able to heal most wounds and damages without using most of her chakra. Kiba groaned as he started to come to and Hinata removed her hands and knelt down to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba-kun, are you okay? Sorry I went all homicidal on you guys at the end," Kiba sat up and waved her apology away.

"No problem, I'm just glad that your back and you certainly became stronger while you were away, I'll say that," Hinata smiled and hugged Kiba. He was always like a big brother to her. Him and Shino.

"Thanks Kia-kun," Kiba hugged his teammate who was like his little sister back. Naruto looked on in jealousy as he saw Kiba and Hinata hugging. Dog boy should know Hinata was his! He blushed red at the thought of Hinata as his. Did he really like her like that? He thought he liked Sakura!

**Foolish Human, you knew you had no feelings for that pink haired woman.**

_**Who was asking you fox-bastard?**_

**Say what you like, you know you wish to be with the water mistress.**

_**Will you stay out of my thoughts? **_Tsunade cleared her throat and Naruto snapped back to reality. Hinata was sitting with her sisters and was resting her body. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were huddled together and were whispering to each other. They turned around and leapt to Tsunade

"Okay, we're all set!" Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"You sure?" The girls nodded vigorously.

"Yep!" Tsunade shrugged.

"Very well, next match is between Team 10 and Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino leapt into the field and smirked towards Team 10.

"Let's go boy's, show me what you learned while I was gone," Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome,"

**And Done! Dang, my fingers hurt! I wanted to finish before I had Christmas Break because this is the last chapter I'm posting till after Christmas because I got a lot of things plan and my great-grandma just got out of the hospital and was diagnosed with getting Alzheimer's and we have to take care of now. I hope you all won't be mad and next chapter should be good. No flames please cause if you do, you will be blocked. And if you read all my stories, just to let you know, I'll post one chapter for each and then another after Christmas. I already updated my Fairy Tail story, Sisterly Bond. Okay, bye-bye! **


	9. Everybody needs Chaos

**HYAHH! That what my kick would have sound liked if I was next to you. And the reason I would be kicking next to you is that because you awesome comments have put me in a happy awesome mood! **

**Sasuke: That makes no sense, baka. **

**Iloveallanime15: You're the baka for leaving Konoha, baka!**

**Naruto: YEAH! **

***Iloveallanime15 and Naruto point towards Sasuke in a cool form***

**Sasuke…I'm out. *He leaves***

**Iloveallanime15: Ah, who needs you! This isn't your chapter fight scene!**

**Ino: Yeah! Its mine!" *Ino holds her hands up in a V-shaped posed for victory***

**Iloveallanime15: Yes, it is! Now, begin the battle of Ino VS Team 10! But first, the disclaimer, coming from Garra-kun! *Hearts in her eyes***

**Garra: Iloveallanime15 does not own Naruto and probably never will. **

**Iloveallanime15: It's okay for me if it's coming from your voice Garra-kun! *Winks at Garra, who continues to act stoic* **

_Last Chapter:_

_**Will you stay out of my thoughts? **__Tsunade cleared her throat and Naruto snapped back to reality. Hinata was sitting with her sisters and was resting her body. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were huddled together and were whispering to each other. They turned around and leapt to Tsunade_

"_Okay, we're all set!" Tsunade raised her eyebrow._

"_You sure?" The girls nodded vigorously. _

"_Yep!" Tsunade shrugged._

"_Very well, next match is between Team 10 and Ino Yamanaka!" _

_Ino leapt into the field and smirked towards Team 10. _

"_Let's go boy's, show me what you learned while I was gone," Shikamaru sighed._

"_How troublesome_,"

Present:

Ino stood silently in front of her team, a blank expression on her face. Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma stood in front of her as well, conflicted expression son their face. How were they going to hurt one of their own?

"Don't just stand there; kick some ass Ino-pig!" The people in the middle of the field turned to see Sakura yelling, then being pummeled to the ground by Tenten who had a tick-mark formed on her head, and Hinata, who was giggling. Ino smirked and shook her head. She smiled and turned towards Team 10.

"Well, can't keep forehead girl disappointed, now" Ino suddenly disappeared and then the boys were on high alert. A giggle could be heard and Shikamaru turned around, only to be kicked into the stomach and down to the ground a few feet away. He groaned and sat up.

"Troublesome," Ino suddenly appeared behind him and he looked up.

"That catch phrase always annoyed me sometimes," Ino said coldly. Before she could blink, a giant fist grabbed her and lifted her up. She calmly looked at Choji, who stood next to Asuma, who was calmly smoking.

"Ino, we don't want to hurt you, so forfeit," Ino laughed.

"If you think I'll do that, then you guys don't know me at all," She closed her eyes and focused on her powers.

"Air..." She opened her eyes.

"SHOCKWAVE!" She speared her arms out and a giant blast of air separated her from Choji's fist, who yelped in pain. She landed on her feet, and then aimed a roundhouse kick to Shikamaru, who dodged and leaped back to Asuma. He held his hands up in a jutsu sign.

"Shadow Possession Justu," A long shadow appeared from below Shikamaru and attached itself to Ino's. She calmly looked down at her shadow and smirked.

"Nice try," She disappeared and appeared behind Asuma. She held her hands in a triangle.

"Tornado Formation!" A tornado about the height of Asuma appears and launch's itself at Asuma. He jumps back, but the tornado continued to follow him. He grimaced and pulled out his chakra blades and inserted his chakra into them, attacking the tornado. Funny thing, though, it wasn't disappearing. Ino smirked.

"Good luck. Like Hinata' I have perfect control over my element," Just then, two fist came towards her and she blocked them with her hands. She looked into the eyes of her former teammates. Shikamaru was slowly thinking of a plan to defeat her. Choji saw that look and nodded silently. Ino didn't see it, but threw the boys in opposite directions. They both landed on their feet and Shikamaru sent Choji a look that said _"Follow my lead" _Choji nodded. Shikamaru held his hands up in his signature Jutsu.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" A shadow reached out and grabbed Ino's shadow again. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Wow, how original," Ino disappeared. Shikamaru smirked.

"Now, Choji!" Choji formed a giant hand, then slammed it onto the ground, leaving dust in the making. Ino gasped as she realized that the dust was catching onto her form. She didn't look in time to see a fist coming towards her until she felt the wind knocked out of her as Choji's giant fist came crashing into her, causing her to fly into a tree and gasp as she bounced back off of it. Ino's crash caused the tornado to deform and Asuma, catching his breath, jumped back to Shikamaru and Choji, who were watching calmly. Ino coughed and sat up on her knees, her head down. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata thought one thing.

_Shit! She's going to change! _

Ino looked up and glared at them.

"Playtime's over," Suddenly, a powerful wind came out of nowhere and shocked everyone. It began to form around Ino, who was calmly sitting down. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten hoped that Ino would be able to control the other her or this was going to be bad. Suddenly, the wind stopped and what where Ino once stood was a being that was made of nothing but Air. Swirling winds surrounded its body and its eyes were a deathly yellow. It slowly stood up and looked over at the team. Asuma gulped. He had heard that Ino was still practicing control of her other self and Tsunade had warned him that if it gets out of control, the other girls would stop the fight.

_It's going to get ugly, huh? _Just then, Ino shot forward like a bullet in front of Asuma. Shikamaru and Choji blinked at her speed. Ino held out her fist and punched straight towards Asuma. It didn't hit him, but a full blast of air threw him to the water where he landed. He groaned in pain as he used his chakra to stay upright. Tsunade calmly looked at the situation.

_It seems that Ino hasn't lost herself yet. Let's hope it stays that way. _

Shikamaru grimaced as he pulled out a few kunai's and shot them towards Ino. She easily deflected them like they were leaves and snapped her head towards him. She cocked her head to the side and the creature looked in confusion at him. Shikamaru wondered what it was planning. Suddenly, it disappeared again and Shikamaru swore.

"Shikamaru, look out!" Before Shikamaru could react, her felt something smash into his back and he gasped in pain as he was shot forward from Ino kicking him square in the back adding powerful winds. Choji looked in shock as he saw Ino casually kick Shikamaru away, who landed face first into a small crater that was formed. He created two giant fists and grabbed Ino to calm her down. She looked down at the fist's holding her and then looked at Choji. Hinata's head snapped up and she looked over at Tenten, who was looking at the battle with no emotions.

"Tenten, I saw..."

"I know, wait for it," Tenten raised her hand to her and Sakura grinned, licking her lips in excitement.

"Well, this should be good," She muttered as she stood up. Back to the battle, Ino casually flicked the hands away from her and Choji pulled back.

"Ino, this is going too far," Ino ignored him and held her hand out. Choji suddenly felt his air supply dropping and he was gasping for breath as Ino came closer. Asuma swore.

"Choji, run now!" Choji couldn't follow that order as he's air supply was dropping rapidly as the Ino-like creature stood in front of him. Shizune gasped and turned to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, she's going to kill him!" The entire rookie nine stood up to help, but Tsunade held her arm to stop them.

"Baa-chan! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto got up to her and Tsunade continued stare at Ino.

"It's under control," Naruto was about to argue but…,

"Sakura, now!" Everyone turned to Tenten, who was holding her hands together in concentration and looked to Sakura, who was running towards Ino with a grin on her face.

"Let's finish what we started, Ino-pig!" Ino turned away from Choji, who was welcoming the new air, to Sakura and Sakura created fire in her hands and leapt to the air.

"Fire Vortex!" Fire erupted from Sakura's palms and formed a ring around Ino, which began to steadily increase into the air. Ino looked around curiously but realized what was happening and release a blast of air around her. Hinata stood in front of her as the fire died down. She held out her hand to Ino.

"Water shot!" Water bullet's appeared out of her fingers and shot towards Ino, who began to doge them. Sakura landed next to Hinata and looked towards Tenten!

"Yo! How much longer!" Everyone looked away in surprise to Tenten, who was continuing to hold her hands together and was muttering something.

"Give me 2 more minutes," Sakura swore.

"Don't know if that can happen," Sakura's fingers lit up and she held them out to Ino, who was now a few feet away. Hinata stopped shooting and stepped back.

"Flames of Hell!" Sakura shot fire from each of her fingers like a flame thrower and Hinata stood back and watched. Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura had that kind of power. What happen to the weak fangirl from his childhood?

"Whoa! Sakura-chan looks so cool!" Hinata heard that and felt a slight jolt in her heart.

_Looks like he still likes her. I shouldn't even waste my time with him. _Hinata gasped as she got another vision.

"Sakura, watch out!" Hinata pushed Sakura out of the way and Sakura fell to the ground and rubbed her back.

"Ow, Hinata what the..?" Sakura gasped as she saw Hinata held by her ankle in the air by an air tentacle. Hinata grimaced as she was caught.

_This won't be good _

Naruto and Neji stood up in alert, but Tsunade held them back.

"Baa-Chan! Hinata needs help!"

"Lady Tsunade! My cousin needs help!" Tsunade glared at them.

"And what could you do! You don't know anything about Ino's power and you could get killed! The girls know what they're doing!" Neji tched and Naruto snarled, but they didn't move.

"Tenten, damnit!" Sakura turned away from Hinata being dangled in the air and turned to her.

"One more minute, Damnit!" Everyone heard a different voice and they looked to see Tenten covered in green tattoo markings around her body and her voice in an alien voice with green wind forming around her. Sakura grimaced and turned to Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata!" Sakura ran towards Ino, but she held her hand up and blocked her with a wind that sent her flying few feet away. Hinata gasped.

"Sakura!" Ino looked up to Hinata and Hinata looked back. Ino opened her mouth.

"You are Water." Everyone was shocked that her voice sounds so soft while she seemed so deadly. But that voice didn't sound like Ino at all. It spoke in the same alien voice like Hinata had. Hinata sneered at her.

"Yeah, and you must be the guardian, Washita. Nice to meet you," Hinata spoke sarcastically. Washita glared at her.

"Water was always annoying." Hinata sneered again.

"Bite me, you Psycho. Give Ino back!" Washita glared again.

"You are rude." Washita threw Hinata down onto the ground and a small crater formed and Hinata grimaced in pain. Washita glared again.

"So Disobedient. How does Aquarian put up with you?" Hinata smiled at her in pain.

"At she isn't a world class bitch like you can be sometimes," Washita's air suddenly spiked up and she repeatedly threw Hinata down to the ground over and over. Naruto growled and his eyes were beginning to turn red. Hinata gasped out Blood and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He broke away from Tsunade, ignoring her protest and ran to Washita and held out a punch. Sakura grimaced as she sat up.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Before Naruto could land a punch, Washita held her hand out and used the same move she used on Sakura on Naruto. Naruto felt the wind knocked out of him and felt himself flying back to the group. He knocked against a tree and grimaced in pain. Kakashi and Sasuke knelt down to him. Kakashi looked at Naruto worriedly.

"Naruto? You all right?" Sasuke shook his head.

'Dobe, Tsunade told you to leave it," Naruto glared at Sasuke and sat up on the ground. He wiped excess blood at his mouth.

'I couldn't let Hinata-chan get hurt," He whispered. Kakashi smiled his u-shaped smile and Sasuke 'Hn'-ed. Back to the battle, Sakura was contemplating on how Naruto was still an idiot sometimes.

"Sakura! It's ready!" Sakura turned to Tenten, smiling.

"Finally!" Tenten formed a small box shaped sign on her fingers. She was surrounded by green vines and the tattoo markings on her were glowing brightly.

"Elemental Art: Forbidden Seal!" Just then, a bright yellow light came from Tenten and landed on Washita, who was too busy beating up Hinata. She grimaced as she couldn't move and looked over to Tenten.

"I always Hated Terrain the most," Tenten laughed.

"Yea, I tell her the message sometime," Washita's body began to slowly recede and Ino's body was beginning to show. The tentacle holding Hinata in the air disappeared and Hinata began falling out of the air. Sakura ran to get her, but somehow Naruto beat her as he set Hinata down on the ground gently. Sakura ran over to them and began to check Hinata's vitals. Even though she was an elemental mistress, she had also studied a lot about medical Jutsu's from Tsunade. Ino's body was shown and Ino looked completely worn out.

"Guy's..Sorry..," That's what she said before she passed out. Shikamaru caught her and sighed.

"How troublesome," _I'm glad you're all right though, _

Tenten weakenly laughed and collapsed to the ground. Lee, Neji, and Gai rushed over to her.

"Tenten! Is the youth flame within you burned put!" Tenten winced at the loud noise and Neji glared at Lee.

"Tenten, are you all right?" Tenten nodded, exhaustion showing on her face.

"Yes…The jutsu I used….Has to take enough enery to work…I'll be fine," Tenten suddenly passed out and Neji caught her before she could fall. He sighed.

_Still the same stubborn girl._

Neji inwardly smiled at the thought that she didn't changed.

Sakura walked over to Tsunade, who was raising an eye brow at her.

"Hehehehe, So, who won?" Everyone sweat dropped.

**So..What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. We needed at least some chaos and the girls can't be perfect at everything. I decided to give each of the girls alter ego's when they transform into their full forms. I've got the list of each of the girl's alter egos.**

**Hinata's alter ego- Aquarian-Guardian of water- kind to Hinata, believes that water is a pure element-very close to Washita (Air guardian)**

**Ino's alter ego- Washita-believes that she does not need to help her alter ego-stubborn-watches out for Aquarian but does not Like Terrain (Guardian of Earth)**

**Sakura' alter ego- Clarion-hotheaded, stubborn, ready for adventure-doesn't really like Aquarian-loves to play with her fire a lot-Can only be bossed by Terrain or Mother Nature.**

**Tenten's alter ego-Terrain-kind, motherly,-watched out for her sisters-believes that Earth should be protected to give new life-Believes that Tenten is like the same as her, ready to protect her sisters.**

**So, how's that? Next chapter is just going to be a break so the girls and guys can rest and we'll see who won in this match. Next is Sakura's match! I couldn't wait to put her, so I decided she's coming up next after the next chapter. No flames everyone and hope you had a good time reading this! **


	10. IMPORTANT!

**Attention all my followers, I have bad news and I really need you to read this. My computer had caught a virus and when I got it fixed, all my documents, which mean all the new chapters I had for you guys, are gone. So I have to start all over on those new ones so its gonna take months for me to update again. Please be patient and until then, keep hoping that I can update. Bye :( **


	11. Emotions can burn bad

**IF you all love Naruto, say your favorite character and name something interesting about them. Lol, I hope you all can forgive me for being on such a long leave of absent, but since the whole computer shutdown thing, I've been busy trying to recreate my new chapters. I hope you all will love this and...**

**Naruto: Get on with it! We have to see Sakura-chan's fight!**

***Iloveallanime15 whips her head and has fire in her eyes***

**Iloveallanime15: IF YOU EVER INTERUPPT ME I WILL MAKE YOU KISS SASUKE AGAIN! GOT IT! *Naruto turns to chibi form and nods slowly* **

**Iloveallanime15: Good boy...Actually, I am a yaoi fan but not with Naruto and Sasuke, see if you can guess ;) Anyway, here's Lee with the disclaimer**

**Lee: YOSH! THE YOUTHFUL ILOVEALLANIME15 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO EXCEPT HER OC'S! AND WHAT YOUTHFUL OC'S THEY WILL BE!**

***Iloveallanime15 sweat-drops* :Why did I let him do that, again?**

Sakura sighed as she looked down to Ino and Tenten, who were sleeping peacefully under the tree and everyone was crowding around them. She was agitated that she got beaten by Ino and the fact that her fight was put on hold until they knew Ino and Tenten were both okay. She looked over to Hinata, who was leaning against the tree, her. The worse thing about their powers was that some elements were very opposite from each other and that meant dangerous for them. Sakura was never able to comfort Hinata in need because if she even tried touching her, her body would began screaming in pain because of the water and Hinata told her she could never take that chance. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sakura," She opened one eye and saw Sasuke standing next to her, away from the noise. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you want Uchiha?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Inwardly she grinned. He was probably shocked she didn't call him 'Sasuke-kun'. If he thought that she would be a weak fangirl, just wait till they begin their battle. She'll prove who's weak.

"Hn," She rolled her eyes. Still uses the one word. He never changed.

"Sakura, how long are they going to sleep?" Sakura turned to Tsunade, who was looking at Ino and Tenten curiously. Sakura sighed.

"Hard to tell, Ino completely lost control of her element once, and she was passed out for 5 hours and only our mother was able to use the forbidden jutsu and not pass out, so I have no clue when Tenten is going to wake up," Hinata stood up from the tree and stood next to Sakura. Naruto followed her figure with his eyes and looked to make sure she was okay. This wasn't unnoticed by Sakura and she smirked.

_The baka really does have feelings for her. This is so gossip worthy. Can't wait till they wake up_

Hinata knelt down between them and placed her hands on their heads and closed her eyes. Water appeared on her hands and glowed brightly. Tsunade rose an eyebrow.

"Are you performing a healing jutsu, Hinata?" Sakura shook her head.

"I can tell you this, Hinata doesn't perform physical healing, but more like mental healing," Everyone rose an eyebrow.

"Mental healing?" They all said. Hinata nodded.

"The gift of water is calm and cool, which means that my abilities can help calm the mid down. Right now, Tenten and Ino's minds are scrambled and I'm trying to get them calm down, so I need all my concentration, so Tsunade-sama, you can begin Sakura-chan's fight," Tsunade nodded.

"Very well," Tsunade turned to the group.

"It looks like Tenten's team will have to wait for your battle while she is sleeping, so we will head on with Sakura and her team," Lee and Gai nodded vigorously and struck the Gai pose.

"As you wish Tsunade-sama, after all, there's is nothing better than the youthfulness of patience!" Lee smiled with a ping.

"Spoken so truly, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Tsunade twitched.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Gai and Lee turned silent and cowered behind Neji, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"God, you two are idiots," Naruto shook his head.

"Enough with interruptions already! Let's fight!" Naruto leapt to the field and Kakashi smiled his u-smile.

"Ah, this brings back so many memories, right Sakura and Sasuke?" Sasuke looked blankly at him and walked to the field while Sakura scowled at his back. These bastards thought that this was going to be easy? Oh, she'll show them.

"Sakura," She turned to Hinata with a raised eyebrow. She looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't let your anger cloud your thoughts, your power is the most destructive of all elements and it involves mostly with your emotions. Think rationality, okay?" Sakura smiled slightly.

"You know, they way you worry so much about us Hinata, you'll make a really good mom one day and who knows, maybe with a certain guy that you have never forgot," Hinata blushed a beet red and glared at her, while sneaking a glance at Naruto.

"Shut up and show them what you got," Sakura grinned at her team.

"With pleasure,"

_With Team 7: _

Naruto had leapt from the tree to get away from everyone. He was standing in the middle, thinking quietly. He knew the girls were strong, but why did they have to leave? They could have gotten stronger here and then everybody would have been happy. Naruto knew something didn't feel right and he hoped to Kami that nothing else cause the girls to go away again. He looked over and saw Sasuke walking towards him and rose an eyebrow.

"What's eating you, Teme?" Sasuke looked at him with a blank look.

"Hn," Sasuke looked over to Sakura, who was talking to Hinata about something.

"She's different," Naruto smirked.

"Does that mean your noticing her now?" Naruto grinned as Sasuke 'Hn'-ed and stopped talking. Kakashi poofed o, how next to the two while reading his orange novel and grinned at them.

"So, anyone got any sunblock? It's gonna get hot soon," Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Just as he said that, a giant flame came towards the group and they all leapt out of its range. Sakura grinned maliciously.

"Sorry if I interrupted your conversation, but I've got places to be, so let's get rocking and rolling," Hinata snorted at her sister's sick sense of humor. Naruto grinned.

"All right, get ready to get beat Sakura-chan," Sakura glared at him. He still thought she was weak! Naruto held up his hands in a sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 100 Naruto's appeared and Sakura snorted.

"Some things never change," Sakura held up her arms and closed her eyes. She opened them and her eyes were blazing red. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and Kakashi had a blank look.

"I suggest we move quickly," Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" Sakura grinned.

"Because it's about to get very hot in here," She said. "Ninja Art: Blazing Blossoms!" Small petals of cherry blossoms appeared around everywhere and the they were all on fire, It soon turned into a small whirlwind and was heading straight towards the Naruto clones.

"Dobe! Get away before your body is turned to crisp," Sasuke yelled to where ever the real Naruto was.

"But I'm not over there, Teme," Sasuke twitched and slowly turned around and glared as the real Naruto grinned cheekily at him. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"I see you just let the clones do the work, huh?" Naruto continued to grin cheekily. A cough was heard and the boys turned around and Naruto gulped. Sakura stood glaring heatedly at him and for me a fireball in her hand.

"The one thing I hate most is arrogant people like you, thinking you wouldn't have to do much, well this will show you," Sakura started to grow smoke from her body and soon, she combusted into flames and soon a being made entirely of flames and it smiled at them.

"Hello boys," Kakashi sprang into action and formed a few seals then, held his arm down as blue lighting formed on his hand and he ran towards Sakura. Naruto gaped at Kakashi.

"Sensei! That's will kill her!" Sakura grinned and grabbed Kakshi's wrist before he could launch his attack. His flesh started to slightly burned and he pulled away quickly and looked down to see second-degree burns on his wrist. She smirked.

"Now it's time to play," Sakura shot her hands out towards them. Fire shot out of her hands and aimed straight towards the guys, who leapt out of the way, but the fire was headed straight for the others. They were about to jump when a giant wall of water appeared and stopped the flame. Everyone looked to see Hinata glaring at Sakura.

"What did I say, dammit! You have to be careful!" Sakura flipped over the guys and glared at her.

"Stay out of my fun, water spirit," Hinata blushed a angry red and flipped her off. Sakura laughed. When her element took over, she considered everyone a play toy for her amusement. Sasuke took the advantage and pulled out his katana and charged towards Sakura. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and smirked. She held up both her hands.

"Sword of Hell and Heaven, come to my side," She whispered. A flame appeared in her hands, then the flames left to show a beautiful sword with the insignia "Heaven and Hell" wrote on it. She clashed it against Sasuke's sword and smirked.

"Never thought you would be on your toes fighting me, huh Uchiha?" She whispered quietly as the both tried to fight off each others blades. Sasuke noticed how she did not use the "-kun" and felt a slight tug in his stomach, but looked indifferent.

"Hn, Never thought you could actually grow stronger," Sasuke whispered. Sakura laughed.

"Wow, a whole sentence, well just to let you know, I'm not only good with fire," Sakura suddenly gained monstrous strength and pushed Sasuke away a whole 4 feet! He coughed and jumped away as she came flying towards him with her fist held out and the Earth crumbled under her fist and giant rocks broke out from the ground. Over near Hinata, Tenten twitched and Hinata sweat-dropped.

_How can you still feel your element? Unless that means your almost awake. Hope you are, Sakura's losing control of her emotions. _Hinata thought, looking worried at her sister. Naruto leapt and formed a hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 Naruto's appeared and Sakura laughed coldly.

"Stay out of my way Uzumaki," Sakura snapped her fingers and then each shadow clone was set on fire while the real Naruto was nowhere. Sakura raised an eyebrow, then gasped as she felt herself behind pushed forward.

"Rasengan!" Naruto screamed as he slammed it into Sakura's back. It pained him to do this, but he had to take this fight seriously now. Sakura landed several times on the ground until she stopped and coughed as she got up. Sasuke and Kakashi stood next to Naruto as she got up and she glared heatedly at them. She grabbed her head in pain and started to scream.

"Why? Why am I not stronger? All I wanted was to be strong! To be seen as an equal on my team! Not some stupid fangirl! WHY! WHY, WHY, WHY!" Hinata felt her heart break at her sister's confession, knowing that she was speaking from the heart. Naruto cast his eyes to the ground and realized Sakura was right. Sasuke looked indifferent, but he felt guilt wash into him as she collapsed onto her knees, sobbing. She continued to scream and soon it was getting more hotter in the air. Everybody was looking at Sakura as she continued to sob, not knowing she was going..

"Super Nova," A voice cracked. Everyone turned to see Tenten leaning on a tree, looking worn out, but calm. Hinata widened her eyes and Neji looked to Tenten.

"What do you mean?" Tenten sighed.

"Sakura's fire is based off her emotions, normally she's more controlled then this, but being back is making her speak from her heart and tell them what she's been feeling all these years, and her element self is feeling it too, so her emotions are going haywire," Tenten said while looking at Sakura, who started to go even hotter and even began melting the grass around her. "Hinata," Tenten snapped. Hinata snapped her head and bit her lip.

"Do I?" Tenten nodded solemnly.

"Do it," Hinata closed her eyes and turned into her elemental self.

"Kakashi! Sasuke! Naruto!" The three men turned and saw Tenten glaring at them and Hinata forming her hands into a triangle.

"Whatever you see and hear, **do not do anything,"** Tenten spoke with authority and the three men took her warning. Hinata exhaled and opened her eyes.

"Water element, encase the flame you see," Hinata whispered. The river began to rise and then it formed a tornado around Sakura and trapped her. She began to scream bloody murder and Hinata winced, but did not release her. Naruto gaped and turned to them.

"What are you doing? Your hurting her!" Sasuke glared coldly at Hinata, who did not back down and focused on Sakura, who continued to scream and started to grab her entire body.

"STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE!" Sakura screamed as she pounded the ground. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, stop this!" Hinata shook her head. She didn't show it, but her heart was being ripped everytime her sister screamed. Tenten was hurting too, but she knew that it was the only way to stop her fire power. Soon, her fire body started to dissolve and then her real body was replaced. Hinata stopped the water and Sakura collapsed to the ground, panting and still smoking. Naruto and Sasuke ran to help her up and Hinata turned back to her real self and looked as Naruto was worrying over Sakura.

_He probably hates me now. _

_**I'm sure he doesn't**_

_No, he does, he's always cared about her more_

_**You are too insecure. If you wish to be strong, stop being so insecure and be confident.**_

_Don't give me advice like you are my mother Aquarian. You usually don't care much about my feelings. _

_**I just feel that I might be leaving soon. **_And with that Aquarian disappeared from her mind and leaving Hinata confused. A hand placed on her shoulder and Hinata turned to see Tenten looking at her worried.

"Something the matter Hinata?" Hinata smiled wearily.

"Its nothing, how's Ino?" Tenten smiled and tilted her head to an awake Ino, who was looking wearily around.

"A little dizzy, but awake," Hinata smiled softly and turned to see Sasuke carrying Sakura on his back while she was asleep with Naruto and Kakashi walking beside him. He placed Sakura under the tree and glared at Tenten and Hinata.

"Why did you do that?" Tenten rose an eyebrow and Hinata continued to look out to the field.

"I didn't know you cared Uchiha," Sasuke snarled at her and Neji stepped between them and glared coldly at her.

"If I were you, I would step back Uchiha," Sasuke glared at Neji.

"You can't boss me, Hyuuga," Tsunade stepped up.

"No, but I can, and I order you to step back," Sasuke glared at the ground, but stepped back. Tsunade turned to Tenten.

"Now, why don't you tell us why Sakura had to be stopped," Hinata sighed.

"Nobody noticed she was going Super Nova," Everyone rose an eyebrow. Kakashi stepped up, his book in his hand.

"Super Nova?" Kiba asked, steeping up next to Hinata, as Shino did the same, protecting her from the hostility of Sasuke. Ino stood up and wobbled a bit, but Shikamaru grabbed her around the waist. She blushed and mumbled a "Thank you" and shook her head.

"Super Nova is when Sakura can go as hot as the sun and could literally destroy all humanity as we know it," Everyone looked shocked and looked at the sleeping pink hair girl in surprise. Tenten glared at Team 7 and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't be so shocked. Sakura is the keeper of flame and she knows that her element is the dangerous out of all of us. She knew what would happen if her emotions got the better of her and knew that we would have to stop her power by any means necessary. Sakura learned to control it, but when she began to lose control of her emotions, we had to step in again," Everyone looked to the ground as they realized that the girls also went through tough training and they knew the girls were strong. Sakura stirred and yawned as she opened her eyes and looked to see Tenten looking down on her with a raised eyebrow. Sakura sighed.

"I lost control, huh?" Tenten nodded. Sakura stood up and looked to Hinata.

"You stopped me, Hina-chan?" Hinata nodded and Sakura walked up to her and hugged her quickly before she could get hurt. Hinata smiled at her sister and Sakura smiled back. She grinned at everyone.

"So, did you all like the show?" Everyone raised their eyebrows. Lee leapt up to Sakura, his eyes with hearts.

"Your fight was exceptionally youthful and full of much energy! Such spectacular moves!" Gai stood next to his student and grinned, his teeth making a blinding light.

"Yes! Truly a youthful battle!" Tsunade groaned and Sakura blinked her eyes to get them back in order from the brightness. Tenten smiled. Same old Gai and Lee. She sneaked a peek at Neji to see him looking indifferent and slightly annoyed by his teammates and smiled softly. He caught her staring and she turned quickly before she could see his confused expression, a blush on her face. Tsunade coughed and everyone turned. She smirked.

"Since you two loved her battle so much, be glad it's your turn now," Gai and Lee grinned even bigger.

"YES! LET US SHOW OUR YOUTHFUL MOVES LEE!"

"RIGHT AWAY GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Sakura twitched.

"If those two don't shut up, I'll..."

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Sakura snarled. A flame appeared. Tenten held her hand and grinned.

"Down girl," Sakura glared at her.

"Bite me," Tenten snapped at her.

"When and where?" Ino snickered and Hinata smacked her face with her palm. Tsunade coughed and the girls looked to see Tsunade with a smirk on her face.

"If you guys are ready," Ino raised her fist in the air.

"Go Tennie!" Tenten grinned and jumped to the middle of the field. She grinned at her team and held her hands up and gestured them forward.

"Let's see what you've guys been doing for 4 years?" Neji smirked and Lee and Gai ran to the field with Neji following while shaking his head. This was going to be insane.

**And there. So, what did you guys think? Pretty good, if I say so myself. If I said that the guardians were kinda nice to the girls, I mean that the guardians tolerate them enough of not to hate them. Kinda like how I tolerate some people, but really don't like them. Plus, if you noticed, Sakura seemed a little cruel and sadistic in this chapter, well that's kinda how her guardian is and her outburst, she does have the most pain out of all the girls with her team because they both decided to leave her and go train on their own and mostly treated her like some fangirl in the original Naruto. So, there's my new chapter after a whole long break, but it will be hard for me to post because I do have final exams and my bro's birthday is coming up. Also, I got a new idea for a story I wanted to post after I completed this, Here's the summary.**

_**Sakura and Hinata are BFFL's in Suna. Best Friends For Life. They are like sisters. But when Hinata moves to Konoha and goes to High school, she began to be bullied by a group of girls and their Bf's. When Sakura hears this, she moves to Konoha to save her BF and make those bullies pay. When she gets there, she meets a boy name Sasuke Uchiha, a cold hearted, arrogant guy who annoys her to no end. He is also the boyfriend of Hinata's top bullier. Will they fall in love? Or will she think her's just some arrogant rich boy? And can Sakura save Hinata from the horrible bullying? Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, KibaIno, NejiTen. A little SasuKari, NaruAmi, NejiIno This is a Friendship/Romance story and will probably be rated T. **_

**There you go. Tell me what you think and keep reviewing, favoring, alerting, all the jazz. Just no flames.**


	12. Love hurts

**Aloha fanfiction! How have you been? I hope you all have been good and say hello to my new awesome chapter of Prove them wrong! Now, last chapter, some of you asked if Sakura lost or not, well, unfortunately, her match ended in a draw like Ino's. Now, we will see the final battle and a surprise Revelation today! **

**Garra: Just get on with the story. **

**Iloveallanime15: ~Garra-kun~...DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU HOT BASTARD! **

**Garra: A hot bastard? *Smirk***

**Iloveallanime15: Ugh. I can't do this. Disclaimer please before I jump him. **

**Sakura: Iloveallanime15 does not own Naruto and she never will. CHA! **

***Iloveallanime15 shakes her head and walks out of the room***

_Last chapter: _

"_When and where?" Ino snickered and Hinata smacked her face with her palm. Tsunade coughed and the girls looked to see Tsunade with a smirk on her face. _

"_If you guys are ready," Ino raised her fist in the air. _

"_Go Tennie!" Tenten grinned and jumped to the middle of the field. She grinned at her team and held her hands up and gestured them forward. _

"_Let's see what you've guys been doing for 4 years?" Neji smirked and Lee and Gai ran to the field with Neji following while shaking his head. This was going to be insane. _

Present:

Tenten grinned as Lee and Gai raced towards her and she jumped out of the way, but turned quickly and quickly maneuvered her way through Neji's attack. Their blocks were fast and impressive and Tenten grinned.

"Just like old times, eh?" Neji smirked slightly and Tenten gasped as her chakra points were blocked on her stomach and arms. Tenten broke away and glared at him and he slipped into a stand.

"Yes, just like old times," Tenten ducked her head as a pair of legs appeared above her and she brought her legs up to uppercut them, but missed and she cursed. Suddenly, vines appeared from under the ground at. Neji's feet and he moved away just in time to see them coming at super speed and he began dodging them quickly. Lee appeared and grabbed them and ripped them right out of their roots. He held his thumb up and grinned his pearly whites at Neji.

"Neji, my friend and rival, are you all right!?" Neji sighed and turned away.

"I was till you showed up," He muttered quietly. Lee tilted his head and suddenly, Gai was thrown back at their feet and Lee gasped.

"Gai-sensei!" Gai sprang up and grinned at his student.

"Of course Lee! I am the youthful Gai!"

"Sensei, its not nice to lie~" The three men looked up to see Tenten smirking and a large rock-shaped hand next to her. She exhaled and raised her hands as vines appeared and began to slowly wrap around her body and then she was entirely covered with vines. Everyone hedl their breath, then a pair of brown eyes appeared and then she snapped her arms back in place and smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Let's rock," Over where everyone else was sitting Ino snorted and Hinata shook her head. Sakura cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Boo! That was a terrible pun!" Tenten flipped her off and slammed her hands into the earth and then vines appeared in front of the three men and dodged them as they slammed down where they should have been standing. Gai and Lee appeared behind her and landed a perfect blow to the back of her head. Tenten did not even flinch as she slowly turned her head and grabbed their legs She grinned devilishly.

"Nice try~" She sang as she body-slammed them down and created a crater from the impact. Neji took the advantage of her distraction and attacked her in the back.

"Eight-tri-gram! 64 palms!" He attacked her quickly in the back and jumped back and panted and she cracked her neck and stretched.

"Damn Neji, that kinda hurt," She turned and said as she pouted. Neji smirked.

"That was the whole point," Tenten smirked and then snapped her fingers and then two rock hands appeared and one slammed Neji to the ground and he groaned. Tenten walked over and knelt down to him.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out when this is over," Tenten suddenly shot her arm up as Lee's kick came out of nowhere and she looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you opened one of the gates," She exclaimed as she saw his red face and the other rock hand grabbed him and threw him back to Gai and he jumped before he could fall and stood next to him.

"Sensei, we may not be able to win," Gai smacked Lee on the head and grinned.

"Never say that my youthful student! Team Gai does not know the meaning of quitting!" Lee saluted him.

"Of course Gai-sensei! We shall win with our youthfulness!" Gai smirked and put a thumbs up pose.

"Of course Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten sighed and Neji muttered 'Idiots'. Tsunade groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose and everyone shook their heads. Sakura yawned and laid back onto the tree and closed her eyes. Ino rose a eyebrow.

"Are you going to sleep?" Sakura shrugged.

'Why bother watching the match? It's obvious that Tenten's gonna win," Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Must you always act arrogant?" Sakura opened one eye and glared at her.

"Must you be so soft-hearted?" Sakura mocked and Ino twitched.

"Knock it off you guys. I don't want to hear you argue just after I woke up," Hinata snorted.

"That's rich, coming from the girl who would argue with anyone over a piece of clothing," Ino whipped her head to her as her eyes glowed yellow.

"You wanna go?" Hinata's eyes turned blue and transformed her arm to water and held it up.

"Try me," Sakura's eyes turned red and formed mini-flames in her hand.

"I'll hand both of your asses her and right now," Everyone gulped and was confused on how they should handle this. Kakashi walked up to them while reading his book.

"Maybe you girls should wait to fight later," The three girls growled at Kakashi.

"Stay out of this!" They said and Kakashi backed away with a smile. Just then the bark of the tree pulled Sakura back and wrapped itself around her tightly and so did the vines that appeared under Hinata and Ino and they whipped their heads to Tenten, who was glaring.

'"If I hear one more argument out of you three and see you threatening each other with your elements, so help me, I'll send you back to mother with no hesitation," The three girls gulped and their eyes returned to normal. They bowed their heads.

"Yes Nee-sama," Tenten nodded and still saw Gai and Lee going through their weird ritual and sighed as she clapped her hands together and then a giant rock-shaped pillars appeared and then walls of rock formed and then boxed them in. Tenten sighed and changed back to her normal form.

"This match is over. The only way out of that trap is by a type of acid. No one can break it because it is made out of a type of rock that can never break. Its over Tsunade-sama," Tenten spoke to the Hokage and she sighed and drank that last of the sake.

"Good, cause I was running out of Sake anyway, anyway the victory goes to Tenten, therefore, that leaves the girls with two wins and two draws due to unfortunate situations," Sakura 'tch'-ed and Ino bowed her head.

"I am going to go back to my office to decide whether or not you girls can form your own team. In the meantime, take a breather and just relax. Shizune! Let's go!" Tsunade yelled as she walked away and Shizune followed. Tenten released Neji and helped him up and he nodded in thanks and she released Lee and Gai, who had noticed what happened and they gathered around who were silent.

"Well, I shall train even tougher now in order to follow in the youthfulness of my teammates!" Lee exclaimed as he pumped his fist and ran away. Gai grinned as his teeth pinged.

"I shall follow in my students youthfulness!" Gai yelled as he followed Lee and Neji and Tenten shook their heads.

"Idiots," They both muttered and looked at each other and Tenten quickly looked away and Neji frowned. Sakura streched and cracked her back.

"Well, its been fun, but I'm gonna go," Naruto frowned.

"Where are you going Sakura-chan?" Sakura glared at him and he gulped.

"None of your business baka,"Sakura growled. Sasuke glared at her and she glared right back.

"Try and get me to back down Uchiha, I'll break your fucking neck," Sasuke glared even harder and Tenten hit Sakura on the head.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Sakura held her head and turned to glare at her. Tenten glared right back.

"We are only allowed to use our powers when we have to, not because we want to prove a point," Sakura snorted.

"Whatever, we're not even the real guardians, so I don't have to worry about all the whole responsibility," Hinata and Ino smacked their palms to their faces and Tenten gaped at her sentence. Kurenai gasped and walked up to them.

"What do you mean?" Hinata sighed and looked to her with a grimace.

"Well, she's technically right, though her time to tell was terrible. We were chosen by Kami and Mother Nature when we were born and hold the spirits of the elemental guardians since birth," Ino stretched and yawned.

"There were two other elementals, Lightning and Metal, but they were put in another village and we heard they had disappeared a few years back," Ino spoke while looking out to the training field. Everyone remain shell-shocked for a few minutes, Tenten smacked Sakura on the head again.

"OW! DAMNIT! STOP DOING THAT!"

"I'LL STOP WHEN YOU LEARN TO SHUT UP!" Sakura sneered and folded her arms across her chest and turned away.

"Man, just because your the main element doesn't mean you can boss me around," Tenten smirked.

"Kinda does really,"

"Hold it!" Tenten and Sakura turned to Hinata, who had her hand out in stop. She pointed over her shoulder to the others who were still looking confused.

"Shouldn't we explain everything to them first?" Sakura snorted and turned away.

"You can. I don't feel like going down memory lane, especially with my **former** teammates," Naruto winced and frowned and Kakashi remained silent and Sasuke was indifferent. Ino frowned and reached out to Sakura.

"Forehead, come on, let's just go grab something to eat and just see where it go's from there," Sakura pulled away and her expression on her face was calm, but her eyes spoke of her hurt.

"Why should we? Have you forgotten why we left? The whole reason!?" She yelled as she turned and looked at her sisters, who were silent. Sakura frowned and clenched her fist.

"I thought so,"

'Hold on," Naruto walked up with a confused glare. Sakura turned to him and sneered at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto held up his hands in peace.

"Easy Sakura-chan, but I have a question that I'm sure everyone wants to know, why did you guys leave in the first place? You could have stayed here and got stronger!" Sakura was shaking and Tenten placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy girl," She whispered gently in her ear. Sakura calmed down and stayed still. Tenten glared at Naruto, who was equal in the glare.

"Listen Uzumaki, the only reason we left because of **you and them**," Tenten said darkly. Naruto widened his eyes and Asuma grabbed Kurenai and walked away with her and muttered 'Let's leave them alone now'. Choji followed them and patted Shikamaru on the back, who remained still. Kakashi walked away with one last look to Sasuke, who 'hn'-ed and remained still. Neji looked to Tenten and remained indifferent. Hinata bit her lip and Ino held her arms to her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura laughed coldly and walked right up to him and poked him in the chest.

"What she's telling you is that we left because of what four did to us! You destroyed the people we used to be!"

"Hn, stop yelling in riddles," Sakura glared at Sasuke and walked straight up to him and looked him straight in the face.

"And you. You broke **me** the most **Sasuke-kun**. Telling me how I was a weak and an annoyance. You and your stupid 'I'm better then anyone' attitude and how you acted so arrogant! Well, guess what!? Your not all that, you piece of shit! I've become stronger! I'm better! And now you can just ROT IN HELL!" Sakura finished, up in his face, their nose almost touching. You could see the rage on her face. Sasuke saw closer though, and saw the hurt in her eyes and actually felt a little guilty. Sakura broke away from his gaze before she broke down in tears and disappeared in a whirlwind of flames. Naruto gaped and turned to the remaining three.

"Where did she go?" Hinata laughed coldly and softly.

"Relax Uzumaki, your **Sakura-chan** just went to the woods to calm down," Naruto flinched at the coldness of her tone and Neji frowned.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto spoke. Hinata glared at him.

"Don't you dare call me that! You don't care about me at all! Admit it was always about Sakura! Sakura this! Sakura that! You never even once acknowledge my presence and now you want to act like you care!? BULLSHIT!" Naruto gulped and started to walk back as she advanced towards him.

"I tried to be there for you Naruto Uzumaki! Whenever she didn't want anything to do with you, I helped! I thought that you were a brave person, but now your just a jerk! I heard what you said about me! I can't be anything because of that stupid stutter? And how you think I'm weak?! I can be stronger on my own and I don't you need you or my family to tell me otherwise! So just go away!" Hinata screamed at him and he stumbled and fell. Hinata began to sob and turned and ran and transformed and jumped into the river. Naruto didn't move and just looked at the grass. Ino chuckled softly.

"Wow, those two are always the first to lash out," Tenten remained silent and Shikamaru frowned.

'"Ino," He spoke as he began to walk toward her, but she stopped him before he could reach.

"No, don't try and think that I can forgive you Shikamaru. I never expected you to hurt me with those words. I know I was always a little bossy and I didn't have my priorities straight, but I worked hard dammit! But you just didn't see it, did you!? Probably because of how the only thing you actually cared of watching was those stupid clouds! And me being the air elemental, well let's just say that was so funny," Ino chuckled while tears slid down her face and Shikamaru clenched his fist and frowned. He began to walk to her again and she snapped.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU BASTARD!" She screamed. Shikamaru froze and she sobbed and walked away down the path and Tenten sighed.

"I better go after her," Tenten muttered as she began to walk away, but Neji grabbed her arm and she froze.

"Let go of me," She spoke coldly. Neji frowned.

"No, not until you explain what's going on. What day are you girls talking about? Why is it so important?" Tenten laughed coldly and turned to him.

"That day was probably the worst day we ever experienced. You probably don't care, but not everybody can be heartless like you. I couldn't believe what I heard when I was with the girls that day. And you, Hinata was your cousin, but you just tossed her aside like trash. Just goes to show you that you can't trust anyone," Tenten pulled her arm away and glared him straight in the eyes.

"If you don't remember what happened that day, then let me refresh your memories, 4 years ago, on April 13th, the girls and I were looking for you 4 when we overheard your conversation about how we were all weak and how we weren't meant to become kunochi, but let me just say one thing:" Then out of nowhere, Tenten slapped Neji right across his face with a loud crack. Neji widened his eyes and remained frozen in shock. Naruto gaped, Shikamaru sighed, and Sasuke stared into the forest.

"Kiss our asses, cause we are stronger then you ever seen," Tenten walked away from them and as her back retreated from their sight, Naruto grabbed his hair and groaned.

"But we were on a mission that day!" Shikamaru sighed and looked to the sky.

"Which means that someone wanted the girls out of the village," Sasuke began to walk towards the forest and Naruto sat up.

"Hey teme! Where you going?"

"Hn, none of you business dobe," Naruto glared at his back and Neji sighed and rubbed his cheek.

"He's going to look for Haruno-san," Naruto smacked his fist to his palm.

"Then I'll go and find Hinata-chan to explain everything!: Naruto ran to the river and Neji muttered 'Idiot' and Shikamaru shook his head.

"Troublesome, he forgot she disappeared into the water, god that moron," Shikamaru began to walk away and Neji followed him, both off to look for the two other girls. When they all left, a black being appeared from the shadows and a ooze of black sludge slid off the shape to reveal a man wearing a red robe outfit with his arms crossed and gold tassels at the end of his robe. He had a small goatee and black eyes and frowned.

"Those pesky ninjas are getting on my nerves. No matter, soon, the world and Kami shall fall to their knees and bow to my greatness," He spoke with authority. He grinned, revealing shark-like teeth and chuckled evilly and sank back into the shadows.

_Back in the spirit world_

Mother Nature was sitting down in the transportation room and was silent staring at an old picture with sad eyes. In the picture was Mother Nature, a man with brown hair and golden eyes who had a care-free smile on his face and a man with black hair and brown eyes and a grin as he was caught in a hug with the other man and Mother Nature. She sighed and ran her fingers down the black-haired man's face.

"Tenru," She whispered softly. She clutched the photo and silently sobbed. The world was going to need a miracle.

_The truth of that day was finally revealed! But the boys weren't even there? Will the girls discover the truth? And the man who wants to conquer all is revealed! Is he somehow connected to Mother Nature's past? And the other man? Stay tune for more Prove them wrong!_

**So? How was it? Personally, I wanted to add a little bit more about the girl's power, but I thought I shouldn't keep you guys waiting for the romance. Not much, but at least the girls got to express what they really feel. Plus, I love how you guys love my new story Social Cliques. Everyone just loves the highschool fics. Now, there's gonna be a lot of singing of course, so I might need ideas on some good songs. Give me what you got. Peace out! Plus, the new chapter...HOLY CRAP! SNAKE-MAN IS ALIVE AND THE TEN-TAILS IS ALIVE!**


	13. The flames of love

**Hello again! I hope everyone is doing well, and just to let you guys know, im doing fine. I know its been so long since i posted my last chapter, but being a junior in school is put above my stories. **

**Sakura: Liar. You've been watching reruns of your fav anime shows. **

**Iloveallanime16: Waaa!~ Gomen! She's right! Ive just been so lazy! WAAAAAA! **

**Sakura: *Sweatdrop* U-Um, its okay, i mean, we all love watching anime, so its no big deal right?**

**Iloveallanime16: *Big, watery puppy eyes* Really? **

***Sakura nods furiously in agreement* **

**Iloveallanime16: *Smiles sudddenly* Good! Now, let's have Neji say the disclaimer and get on with your romantic debut! **

***Sakura falls anime-style and sweatdrops* **

**Neji: Iloveallanime16 does not own Naruto, and that is her fate. **

**Iloveallanime16: Sadly, he's right. If i did, then we wouldn't have to wait a whole 599 chapters of seeing who Tobi was when half of us already knew it.**

_**"Demon/Elements thoughts"**_

**"Inner Sakura" **

_"The others thoughts" _

_Last chapter: _

_Kiss our asses, cause we are stronger then you ever seen," Tenten walked away from them and as her back retreated from their sight, Naruto grabbed his hair and groaned. _

"_But we were on a mission that day!" Shikamaru sighed and looked to the sky. _

"_Which means that someone wanted the girls out of the village," Sasuke began to walk towards the forest and Naruto sat up. _

"_Hey teme! Where you going?" _

"_Hn, none of you business dobe," Naruto glared at his back and Neji sighed and rubbed his cheek._

"_He's going to look for Haruno-san," Naruto smacked his fist to his palm. _

"_Then I'll go and find Hinata-chan to explain everything!: Naruto ran to the river and Neji muttered 'Idiot' and Shikamaru shook his head. _

"_Troublesome, he forgot she disappeared into the water, god that moron," Shikamaru began to walk away and Neji followed him, both off to look for the two other girls. When they all left, a black being appeared from the shadows and a ooze of black sludge slid off the shape to reveal a man wearing a red robe outfit with his arms crossed and gold tassels at the end of his robe. He had a small goatee and black eyes and frowned. _

"_Those pesky ninjas are getting on my nerves. No matter, soon, the world and Kami shall fall to their knees and bow to my greatness," He spoke with authority. He grinned, revealing shark-like teeth and chuckled evilly and sank back into the shadows. _

Present:

Sakura formed her body self and saw she was in the middle of Konoha forest with no one around. She was shaking badly and grabbed her arms to calm her down.

_That asshole gets me so mad sometimes!_

**Why don't we just get rid of them? You humans always try to control your bloodlust, but as a fire spirit, i want to see you all burn! Hahahaha! **

_Shut the hell up Clarion! Sadistic Bitch!_

**Your lucky your needed for my survival human! Or otherwise i would burn you to a crisp! **

Sakura blocked out her elemental and collapsed under a tree to get her emotions in check. She hated how her element was the one everyone had to watch out for. She hated how that she had to come back to this painful village. And worst for all, she hated the man who was the cause of this. That damn Uchiha. She hated him, hated him, hated him, hated...Sakura suddenly stopped shaking and realized that she was crying silent tears. Se touched a tear that fell and realized something cruel.

_I love him. No matter how much he's hurt me, I'll always love him. _She looked to the sky and didn't bother to wipe the rest of her tears.

_Am i cursed to love someone who will never love me back? _Just then, a whirlwind of leaves scattered and Sasuke stood in front of Sakura, who widened her eyes.

"Sasuke," She whispered softly and the last Uchiha stood in front of her with his dark onyx eyes staring down at her with mixed emotions and he noticed her tear-streaked face and knelt down to her and was about to reach out to her when she slapped his hand away. She turned her head to the side and covered her eyes with her bangs.

"Why?" She whispered.

'Hn, just because," Sasuke said and Sakura turned to him, tears fresh and glaring. Sasuke felt a twinge in his chest at the fact he was the reason she was crying.

"Just go Sasuke. Naruto probably told you to come make sure I was okay, well you know what, you guys can stop worrying about me all the time," Sakura pushed him away as she stood up and had her back faced to him.

"Im not that weak little girl Sasuke. I don't need you always protecting me, and saying how annoying it is when you have to. I got stronger, so just leave me alone," She whispered the last part and Sasuke remained silent and didn't say anything and Sakura had thought he left, but he silently crept behind her as his figure loomed over her and spun her around and grabbed her arms. She gasped and tried to fight off her blush, with fail, as he leaned his face down to her, his eyes smoldering and their lips centimeters apart.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" She yelled and Sasuke put a thumb on her lip. She blushed cherry red and he smirked.

"So annoying sometimes," He whispered and Sakura glared hotly at him tried to break free without using her powers.

"Your a bastard Sasuke. A arrogant, egotistical, emo bastar-" Sakura was cut off as she felt something warm and soft planted over her lips and blushed as she realized Sasuke was kissing her! Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura lifted her hands to push against weakely against his chest and Sasuke pushed her back to a tree and continued to kiss her passionately and hard. Sakura suddenly felt her old feelings come back ten-fold and stopped pushing him away and softly closed her eyes and started to kiss him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her slim waist and pulled her closer. Sakura felt something glid against her bottom lip and slightly parted her lips as Sasuke plunged into her mouth and a battle of dominance was fought, which Sasuke won and he explored her cherry-flavored mouth. He realized he wanted more of her and he wanted to protect her all, every last part of her. Sasuke Uchiha had realized now that he was in love with Sakura Haruno. After what seemed like hours, they parted for air and Sakura panted softly as she still had her arms wrapped around his neck and Sasuke placed his forehead against hers. He pressed soft kisses against her neck and Sakura bit her lip.

"Sasuke" She whispered as she soflty pushed against him. He pulled back and looked into her innocent, jade eyes. He twisted a pink strand of her as he looked at her and she blushed.

"Hn?" He spoke lazily. Sakura cast her eyes down and Sasuke stopped playing with her hair and looked at her.

"Um, what was that?" She whispered. She was shocked! How did Sasuke know how to kiss like that!?

_Well, he is an Uchiha_ She thought wairly. Sakura looked at him and saw his face was emotionless, but his eyes had a look of love in them and she blushed and looked away. He smirked and grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He placed his forehead on hers and was satisfied as he saw she was blushing furiuosly. He leaned over to her ear and softly bit her earlobe and she squeaked.

"Your a annoying, stubborn, hot-headed woman," He whispered silkily into her ear and Sakura couldn't even get mad at him, since she was distracted by his ministrations. He pulled back and smiled, not a smirk, but a true smiled. Sakura smiled back and placed a hand on his face and cupped his cheek.

"I love you," He said and Sakura felt all of her anger and resentment towards him and smiled happily as tears came in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun, i always have," Sasuke smirked and nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"But Sasuke-kun, I'm still mad at you for what you said about me," Sakura spoke as he pulled back and she scowled at him.

"Hn, Sakura, don't you remember i had a misson on that day for the Hokage?" Sakura looked confused, then her eyes widened and she gasped and covered her mouth.

"That means someone planned us to leave! We need to tell Tsunade-sama about this!" Sakura was about to run and tell, when Sasuke pulled her back and crashed her to his chest. Sakura blushed.

"Oi! Sasuke-kun! W-What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled as she blushed and tried to pull away.

"Sakura, i just confessed my love to you, and all you want to do is tell the Hokage of what can wait for a few more minutes," He whispered huskily and Sakura 'tch'-ed and blushed as he blew in her ear.

"O-Of course! W-we have t-to w-warn her!" Sakura inwardly smacked herself as she was reevrted to a stutter. Sasuke smirked and then kissed her passiontaley and Sakura felt light-headed as he kissed her. Suddenly, she found herself on her back on the grass and she pulled away and glared at him, her face a new shade of red.

"O-Oi! Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked down at her and placed his hands next to her, trapping her head, and trapped her underneath him.

"Little bit early to start screaming my name, right Sa. Ku. Ra," He rolled his tounge while saying her name and Sakura tried not to shiver in delight. She blushed and placed her hands on her chest.

"J-just get off me," She whispered. Sasuke smirked at her shyness.

"Na, i like this positon," He said as a monotone and Sakura widened her eyes and glared at him.

"Sasuke! We have to go find the others and tell them about this!"

**WOMAN! DON'T YOU DARE STOP THIS! **

_The hell? I thought i got rid of you?! _

***Giggle* No, i was just on vacation. Im glad i came at a wonderful time! The fantasy of our dreams! *Drool* **

_This isn't the time for this! _

**He thinks so! Better get back, cause the boy looks ready to eat you! hehehe! **

_What are you talk-? _Sakura suddenly felt something invade her mouth and squeaked as Sasuke kissed her again. She tried to push him off, but it was without effort. She felt him smirk and her bit her lip and she gasped and then he continued to kiss her. After minutes, Sasuke pulled away for air and looked down at Sakura, who was panting slightly and her bruised lips parted, and her eyes haf-closed in a seductive manner. He smirked.

"Hn, guess we better go see the Hokage before i take you right here and now," Sakura blushed furiously and scrambled up and Sasuke helped her up and pulled her against him. He smirked down at her and Sakura giggled and hugged him lovingly and Sasuke loved how she fit like a puzzle. He hugged her waist and breathed in her scent and nuzzled her hair. Deep within Sakura's mind, a figure of a woman covered in fire and her hair a blazing red whirling around her smirked as her vessel walked with the human to their leader.

_**Maybe you humans arn't such idiots. Good going brat, **_Clarion smirked, but it soon disappeared as she felt s gut feeling of danger coming. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

_**Enjoy while it last brat. i have a feeling that we're gonna be pulled into a enever-ending war. **_ Unknown to Sasuke and Sakura, two shadow figures were watching them leave and one cackled evilly and licked its lips.

"Can we kill them yet, Gotoru?" The figure whispered with glee and the other one remained silent and shook his head.

"Not yet. Master said to wait till they all gathered again Shota," Shota frowned and the shadows revealed a boy about 17 wearing a long black cape that had 'blodd' written in kanji form on its back and had spiky black hair and had sharp nails that could cut through a throat. He had a whole black ninja outfit. The man named Gotoru had a gray cape with the word 'Mercy' in kanji form and had flat gray hair and was wearing a outfit consisted of a simple green shirt and black pants. They both looked on as the couple walked away from them.

"Soon, the world shall bow to our Master,' Gotoru spoke softly and Shota grinned maliciously and he cackled.

"And then we will finally rule," He cackled and they disappeared and Sakura felt a shift behind her and she turned around with a confused look to see nothing there. Sasuke looked behind him and then looked to her.

"Hn, what's wrong?" Sakura scowled soflty.

"I thought...Never mind," Sakura shook her head and Sasuke frowned and grabbed her shoulders and placed her next to him. He smirked down at her and grabbed her chin.

"If your gonna get distracted, let's do it another way," Sakura widened her eyes and blushed and pushed him away.

"L-Let's just go see the Hokage!" She yelled as she walked ahead and Sasuke smirked.

"I love it when you blush Blossom, makes me want you more,"

"S-Shut up pervet! And don't call me that!"

"Hn, a pervert blossom? Didn't seem like it when you were under me and wanting my kisses,"

"That was not the case! You suprised me! Baka!" Sakura yelped as she felt him behind her and lifted her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey!" Sasuke ignored her as he started running.

"Hn, we'll get to the Hokage's faster if i carry you," Sakura didn't protest and Sasuke smirked.

"So, my blossom likes to be dominated, huh?

"SHUT UP SASUKE!"

**Lol, im so funny. I didn't think i would write this chapter so fast, but i've been watching Maid-sama, which has tons of romance in it of course, so its easy for me to imaging Sasuke and Sakura's romantic scene. Next chapter will be Naruto and Hinata! Oh yeah! That chapter might take a little more time to make, but im hoping i can get it to you guys soon! Plus, im sorry if this chapter seemed short, but i wanted to show how Sasuke and Sakura made up, and it fits my pefect scenario to the 10th! Now, have fun and Ja ne! **

**PS: Plus, if anyone seems OOC, then sorry, but nobody can truly capture the characters personality. Later! **


	14. From an angry river to a calm stream

**Hello everyone! It's me! Now, before you start yelling 'WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!' let me apologize for my lateness. I can be very lazy when it comes to writing and sometimes it takes a single spark for me to start a new chapter. Plus, I have been busy with my new job and also my classes now. So, do you all forgive me? **

**Naruto: I forgive you Iloveallanime16! Believe it! **

**Iloveallanime16: Thank you! But…never say your catchphrase around me….I've heard it wayy too much in my life. **

**Naruto: But it's awesome! Believe it! **

**Iloveallanime16: Say it one more time and you won't get your chapter with Hinata-Chan! *Glares down at chibi form Naruto* **

**Naruto: *Gulps* Y-Yes ma'am! *Salutes and nod's furiously* **

**Iloveallanime16: Good, now then, onward with the story! Will Kiba please do the disclaimer!**

**Kiba: Iloveallanime16 does not own Naruto. Only her OC's. **

**Iloveallanime16: If I did, well, let's just say, Naruto would have a certain pale-eyed Hyuuga as his wife. **

_Previous chapter: _

_"Hn, what's wrong?" Sakura scowled softly. _

_"I thought...Never mind," Sakura shook her head and Sasuke frowned and grabbed her shoulders and placed her next to him. He smirked down at her and grabbed her chin. _

_"If you're gonna get distracted, let's do it another way," Sakura widened her eyes and blushed and pushed him away. _

_"L-Let's just go see the Hokage!" She yelled as she walked ahead and Sasuke smirked. _

_"I love it when you blush Blossom, makes me want you more," _

_"S-Shut up pervert! And don't call me that!" _

_"Hn, a pervert blossom? Didn't seem like it when you were under me and wanting my kisses," _

_"That was not the case! You surprised me! Baka!" Sakura yelped as she felt him behind her and lifted her over his shoulder._

Present:

**With Naruto and Hinata: **

Naruto had ran to the stream and stopped right in front of it and gotten down on his knees. He just realized that Hinata had actually become the water and he couldn't tell where she was at all!

_Crap! How am I going to talk to her now?! _

_**Kukukuku, how amusing. You humans always allow your emotions to get the better of you **_

_Scram you old fox! I don't have time to deal with you! _

_**Very well, but be warned human, something is coming and your little water woman may be involved soon…**_

_What did you just say! _Bu the fox had quieted down in Naruto's mind and he cursed and sat down near the stream and looked at intently, frowning.

"Hinata-Chan, please, just come out, I want to talk to you…and I want to tell you how I really feel," Naruto muttered and blinked as a form of water started to come out of the stream and then came onto the land and started to peel away, revealing Hinata, who was avoiding eye contact and sat away from Naruto, who turned to her quickly, and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" She muttered with contempt in her voice. She didn't even know why she came out of the water. She was planning on just staying in there and ignoring Naruto until he went away, but she remembered what both her birth mother, bless her soul and Mother Nature had taught her.

_Everyone always deserves a second chance and even when you don't want to forgive that person, it's always the right decision to hear what they truly have to say and see if you can truly trust them again…. _So, with that in her mind, she decided to come out at his words and see if she could truly forgive Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan..." He murmured as he tried to reach out to her, but she slapped his hand away and he masked his hurt by covering his face with his bangs. Hinata was trying so hard not to turn into her old self, the one that was weak and the one that would do anything for Naruto. She had to. She was an elemental guardian, Damnit!

"Naruto, what the hell do you have to say. If it's nothing, then I'm leaving," She went to get up and before she could, Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and she was about to yell at him and then she saw his eyes, those bright blue eyes she used to love filled with pain and something else…something she didn't want to recognize.

"Hinata-Chan, you need to listen to me. I want to know why you and the girls left the village. Why did you leave all of us? Hinata-Chan, I was sad you left and when Baa-Chan said that we couldn't search for you, I was mad…Why did you leave?" Hinata felt something in her break and glared at Naruto, feeling the tears prick at her eyes and hoping she wouldn't break down and cry.

"Why? Why did I leave? Let me tell you something first **Uzumaki-san**" Naruto winced at her tone and Hinata felt a small ounce of satisfaction from that.

"I left because no matter how hard I tried, I would always be seen as the shy, weak Hyuuga heiress. I was tired of being treated like I couldn't do anything, like I was too weak to even throw a kunai. I was treated like shit by family and the boy I loved never took notice of me. My entire existence was ignored and the only people I could count on were my sister's and my team. I thought I could get by with just that, but when I heard you….when I heard what you truly thought about me, I felt like my heart was ripped right out of me and it was stomped on by the boy who I not only admired, but loved. Do you know how much it hurt to know how much you loved another even when they didn't love you back? Do you know that feels like? Watching someone you love try so hard to win someone else's feelings? Do you?!" Hinata yelled as she finished while panting out of breath from her speech and Naruto could only look in shock and didn't know what to say.

"Hinata-Chan, I…" Hinata turned away from him and kept her back to him.

"Don't even try and apologize. I don't want to hear it..."  
She was about to walk and Naruto knew that. But he couldn't let her do that. Not again and not ever again! Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her in front of him. Hinata struggled in his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled but stopped when she saw his eyes glaring at her, both a ruby red.

"Hinata-Chan, you're going to listen to me and you're not gonna interrupt me, got it?" He growled and Hinata nodded slowly, never seeing this side of Naruto and actually being frightened and both excited by it.

"Now then, Hinata-Chan, I'm sorry. I know what I've done has hurt you and that I'm not exactly a great guy when it comes to how a girl feels for me. But I have always known that you were an amazing woman and that you always supported me, even when so many people didn't. I was stupid, I admit. I never took notice of your feelings and was so focused on Sakura-Chan because…because I thought if I got the pretty and popular girl, then people would notice me and that I would be cool. But I never thought that a girl would have true feelings for me because of what I am…how I contain the Kyuubi…but then I started to notice you, encouraging me from the sidelines and how you were starting to be there for me…and my feelings were becoming more stronger for you than anyone else…but I knew there was no way a girl like you, who was seen as a princess from a prestigious clan, would ever be interested in a person like me, some idiot kid who grew up with no name and no clan heritage and even the container of the Kyuubi…Hinata-Chan, I'm sorry for hurting you and I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make you forgive me.." He finished with a determine look and holding her hands, looking into her pale lavender eyes. Hinata felt like she was supposed to pull her hands away, but she couldn't because those bright blue eyes, which had changed during his speech, held her in place and she felt like her legs were jelly. She swallowed and turned her head to the side, blushing softly.

"Naruto….I don't know if I could ever forgive you….because of what you said all those years ago…my heart won't be able to take it anymore…" She whispered softly, the pain laced into her voice. Naruto felt his confidence drop, and then remembered what Shikamaru had told him.

"Hinata-Chan, that wasn't me," Hinata turned her head so fast Naruto was surprised she didn't break it.

"What?" She whispered, surprise and disbelief in her voice. Naruto nodded and was still holding her hands.

"Hinata-Chan, the guys and I both went on a mission to Suna that day to deliver some documents and we didn't get back till three days later, I know you might not believe me, but go see Baa-Chan if you don't," Hinata was staring wide-eyed at the ground and was mumbling to herself.

"There's no way, we would have known," She muttered. Naruto grabbed her chin and she was turned to look at him and he had such a serious look on his face, something she thought she would never see on such a cheerful boy. She was blushing like mad, her old habits kicking in.

"Hinata-Chan, I know that you might not believe me, but I swear on my nindo, that I would never say anything about you like that…because I have always cared for you Hinata-Chan, then and now," Hinata was shocked and didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to react? The boy she tried so hard to fall in love with again just told her that he cared for her for so long? But she felt despair in her as she realized that he never truly said he loved her.

"Caring for someone and loving them are two different things," She spoke to Naruto and pulled herself out of his grasp. Naruto blinked as he saw her turn her head around and scratched his head.

"Well, that's true..." Hinata felt the sting of rejection creep into her and she felt tears form at the corner of her eyes. Naruto saw her eyes get hurt and turned her around and smiled softly at her.

"But I know that I both care and love you Hinata-Chan," He said with his boyish-grin and Hinata widened her eyes and felt like she couldn't breathe. Hinata didn't even realize her and Naruto's faces were that close until she felt his breath on her lips and she felt her eyes close softly as she tip-toed up to him, since he was taller than her, and planted a kiss on him. Naruto widened his eyes, but closed his eyes as well as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Naruto decided to be bold and shyly pressed his tongue to her lips, to which she gasped and Naruto gained entrance to her mouth. Hinata was blushing like mad, but she also liked what he was doing. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and she felt a rumble in his chest and he pressed her closer to him, liking what she was doing. He placed his hands on the small of her back and the two teens just stood there, ignoring the world around them as they kissed for what seemed like forever. Unfourtunaley, they need air and they both pulled away, panting and sporting blushes. Hinata looked down at the ground as her arms were still around Naruto's neck and he smiled and kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly, to which she squeaked in surprise.

"Does that mean you forgive me, Hinata-Chan?" He whispered into her ear huskily and Hinata blushed madly.

"Nope," She whispered and she grinned as she saw Naruto's crestfallen face and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're gonna have to make up a lot more for me to forgive you," She laughed at his dumbfounded look and she hugged him close and Naruto grinned.

"Okay then! Let's go out for some ramen!" He yelled with a fist pump and she laughed loudly as he dragged her along by her hand. Unknown to the two lovebirds, a small figure was watching them from the trees, munching on a bag of candy.

"Jeez, that was so lovey dovey, it makes me want to puke," The figure was a little girl about the age of 12 with long black hair that reached the middle of her back with blonde highlights and was braided. She had pale skin that looked almost translucent and she had dark black eyes and sharp teeth and she wore a black tank top with black khaki's and a long coat that wore the kanji form for 'Hate' on the back. She was sitting crossed legged on the tree and burped as she finished her candy. She rolled the bag up and tossed it and sighed.

"Why did I get stuck watching over that stupid water guardian? Jeez, when do we attack?" She whined and heard a beeping sound and looked down to her communicator.

"What is it?" She grumbled and then perked up as she heard her orders.

"Really? Ok then, I'll be over soon!" She smirked as she put it away and watch the backs of the two teens leave.

"Enjoy your date while you can little water guardian…I now know your weak spot and can't wait to have some fun," She grinned and licked her lips in excitement at her new prey then disappeared into the darkness.

**Okay, now don't be so mad that this is a short chapter. I want to get the romance all out of the way first before we get onto the action, which is gonna be great. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I think it was pretty good, but that's my thoughts. It's easier for me to come up with Naruto and Hinata scenes since they are just the sweetest and cutest couple ever! **** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and next time it's gonna be either ShikaIno or NejiTen next…haven't really decided who goes next. But I can assure you, all those mystery characters will be revealed and so will their purpose after the next two chapters. **

**PS: I was listening to 'No One' By Alicia keys while writing this and I was feeling the romance come out of nowhere, so give props to that song for helping me along. Now then, everyone make sure to leave nice reviews, come on, the button's right there. No flames though. Bye!**


	15. Cloudwatching

**Hello? Anyone there? Hopefully you all are still there. So, I bet you all missed me didn't you? I know I missed all my followers. Lol. Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It's probably due to the fact that I've been busy preparing for college, plus I'm also working on one of my other stories right now. I wonder which one will be posted first? Lol, that's my decision since I am the author. Anyway, on to the next chapter of Prove them wrong! We left off on how Hinata and Naruto got together *fangirl squeals*. Anyway, onto the next couple...Ino and Shikamaru! Now, let's hope I can portray it right. Lol **

Ino had run down the path and didn't look back, afraid if she did, she would burst into tears again. She actually never wanted to come back, because she just didn't want to face that lazy-ass teammate of hers that broke her heart. Ino always prided herself on being confident, but really, she felt weak. She may have great powers over the air element, but here she was, running away from heartache. Some elemental she was. She stopped at a tree and covered her mouth to stop a dry sob escaping. She slowly fell down the tree and looked to the sky. She remembered how she always used to come bug Shikamaru and try to get him to work and finding him under a tree, staring into the sky or sleeping. She closed her eyes as the memory resurfaced.

"_Shikamaru! You lazy ass! Where are you?!" Ino fumed as she looked for him. They were all supposed to meet and wait for Asuma-sensei! Her and Chouji had already showed up and were just waiting for Shikamaru, but he hadn't shown. So, knowing that Chouji wouldn't be able to get him to leave from anywhere, Ino went to go look for him. She tried his house first, but his mother had told her he wasn't home and she had searched almost the entire village and she was pissed! She angrily turned towards a tree and looked down to see him, sleeping peacefully. She saw red and kicked him in the head. _

"_Ouch! What the hell, you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. Ino huffed in annoyance. _

"_I've been looking for you for 30 minutes now! We were supposed to meet at the food stall for Asuma-sensei because he has something important to tell us! You were the only one not there!" She yelled and Shikamaru ignored her and yawned. _

"_Jeez, keep quiet woman, I'm coming, troublesome," Ino looked angrily at him as he got up and walked away. She chased after him and watched his back in anger, then sighed. _

"_Hey Shikamaru?" He looked over his shoulder in question. I_

"_What were you doing there anyway?" Shikamaru sighed and stopped. Ino faltered as she didn't want to crash into him. _

"_I was cloud watching," Shikamaru mumbled as he looked to the sky, then sighed and started to walk again. Ino raised an eyebrow and looked to the sky, not really wondering what was so great about that. She felt a wind breeze through the air and she smiled slightly as she felt it and she whirled her finger around and caused the wind to spread some leaves around. _

"_Hey, troublesome woman, let's go," Ino blinked as she saw Shikamaru was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed and ran to meet up with him. She stopped next to him and smiled, He blinked at her. _

"_Maybe next time I can join you with you cloud-watching?" Ino asked as she walked away. If she had looked back, she could have seen Shikamaru looked surprised and with a little red on his cheek. _

"_Troublesome,' He mumbled as he followed her and Ino laughed. _

Ino felt herself smile at the memory and opened her eyes and looked to the clouds.

_I never got to watch them with him, huh? _

Ino was about to get up and walk away when she noticed a figure next to her, not just any figure. It was Shikamaru, who had noticed her sitting and had sat down next to her and was silent the most of the time. Ino gaped at him.

"The hell are you doing here you ass?!" Shikamaru twitched in his sleep and woke up and yawned.

"Damn Troublesome woman, I see you still have your same loud voice after all these years," Ino turned red in anger and was about to get up and leave.

"Well, I'm so sorry I'm so loud! I'm sorry about always being troublesome! Like your opinion matters to me at all!" Ino was about to get up, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to his side. She blushed as she lay next to him and then got mad.

"The hell?! Let go you ass!" Ino tried to pull off, but realized that she had no control over her body and wondered why. Realization hit her and she fumed even more.

"Did you seriously use your technique on me!? Release me now!" Ino was about to yell more in his face and when she looked up; she saw how close their faces were. Ino felt her breath stop and felt his breath on her face and she felt like her heart was gonna come out of her chest. Shikamaru then turned to the sky and she was also forced to look as well. She saw the cloud sky and she widened her eyes as she realized what he was doing.

"That promise," She whispered and Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, and you were the one to forget it. Usually, it's mostly the guys who forget that stuff," Ino snorted at that.

"And guys are always the one to break a girls heart," She mumbled bitterly. Shikamaru shook his head and Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, girls can break a guy's heart as well," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? What guy do you know that has his heartbroken?" Ino snorted and she just looked to the clouds as he remained silent for awhile.

'Me," He whispered as he answered back, not knowing she heard him and she felt shock wash over her. She sat up and looked at him. Shikamaru sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I was broken when you left, troublesome woman. You just leave out of the blue, not even saying goodbye in person, and next thing I know, you and the others are screaming at us of how we hurt you, when we were never even there when you heard all those accusations. Plus, do you think we could even spend a minute around each other when were that young? You know how we still barely knew each other when we were younger," Ino looked shocked at him and let the information sink in.

_It sounds legit. I mean, those guys were big rivals back then. Heck, they probably still are. Which means someone wanted us to hear all that and was hoping that we would leave the village to escape the pain. But who? _

Shikamaru noticed her thinking and he sighed.

"Troublesome woman, so, now I want your answer," Ino broke out of her thoughts and raised an eyebrow.

"An answer? For what?" Shikamaru looked at with an are-you-serious look. Ino glared at him.

"Seriously, you didn't even ask me a question. What is my answer supposed to be?!" She was getting pissed again and wanted to send him flying, but her eyes widened as he came closer and their faces were a centimeter apart.

"Wait, so when you said you were heartbroken, did that mean before you may have actually…?" Ino mumbled in question as she was afraid of speaking loud, since he was so close. Shikamaru sighed and she flinched as she felt his breath on her face. He opened his eyes and she looked in his eyes and saw the same lazy look she always knew.

"Yeah, I love a troublesome woman like you, and it's a pain, but I can't seem to think of anyone but you," Ino felt her eyes widened, and she gulped and he didn't move at all and she felt body leaning towards him on her own accord and she closed her eyes softly as she pressed her lips to him in a soft and sweet kiss. She reached out for his shirt and gripped it and she felt herself go light-headed. Shikamaru pulled her towards him and kept his arms around her as they sat there for who knows how long, just kissing. But like humans, they need air and Ino broke away, gasping and she reached for her lips in shock. She looked at him and Shikamaru was staring at the sky, but his hands had moved from her waist to her shoulders and kept her next to him. She looked to clouds and then to him. She then smiled softly.

"Hey, Shika-kun," He looked at her and blinked as she stole a quick kiss from him and he sighed as she pulled away with a cheeky grin.

"Troublesome woman," He said and Ino laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm your troublesome woman," She said and he smirked.

"I guess so," They sat there, watching the cloud and sitting silently. Towards the forest, a figure was silently watching them in curiosity, not understanding their relationship.

"Humans are always strange. I never suspected the Elemental of the Wind could have such strong emotions such as anger or love. I should research her more," The figure spoke and stepped from the shadows. It was a young man, probably in his late teens, and he was wearing a simple black overcoat with the kanji sign for 'Nothing" on his back as well. His eyes were black, but held no malice or cruelty towards the couple. In fact, he seemed curious about them. He had spiked black hair and a chiseled face and he was holding a slight notebook and put it away as he sighed.

"Not time for research, I have to meet the others," He turned away, but turned around as he heard a yell of glee and he saw the Elemental yelling at the man, but he had silenced her with another kiss and then she had a look of either anger or happiness, for her face was red.

_Humans…...I hope to take one as a test subject once the plan begins. _

_**Ino has forgiven Shikamaru and has learned to trust him once more. But will their love last? Or will it end in a tragic way? And who is these mysterious figures that have been shown through the chapters? How do they tie into everything? Find out next time on Prove them wrong! **_

**And we're done. It may seem short, but I really never know how to portray Ino and Shikamaru that well. Probably because I have never really wrote about that couple. Ah, I don't know. Anyway! I hope you all loved it and I know that you are all thinking "What the hell is this battle gonna start?!" Patient people, I still need to have Neji and Tenten have their moment. Oh, that's gonna be fun lol. And then we have the chapter for the fighting begin! I can't wait, because I have awesome idea on how to introduce it. Anyway, till next time and remember no flames. I will put out a fire extinguisher. Bye~**


End file.
